Truth Be Told
by Hot Rod's Girl
Summary: After being on earth for a while now, Starshine's past comes back and starts making hell in her life as she and Prowl over come obstacles to make everything right. Prowl/oc. Sequel to Incoming Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Truth Be Told

**Rating: **T, just be on the safe side

**Pairings: **Prowl/oc, Jazz/oc and Bluestreak/oc

**Summary:** After being on earth for a while now, Starshine's past comes back and starts making hell in her life as she and Prowl over come obstacles to make everything right.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot, Starshine and other characters who have come into this story.

Okay, well here is my name story. It is a sequel to Incoming Love, which you will have to read first if you don't understand. Although I don't think it be difficult to understand.... at least in my opinion. But this is the first chapter and it was staring at me while sitting on the desktop, tempting me to post it. So I did. Hope you all enjoy it.

Oh, and one more note, Megatron is alive in this story. He was brought back by his cronies.

* * *

The decepticon leader sat on his throne watching as the mech walked into the room. It was a recently arrived decepticon, requesting that he join those that were stationed here on earth.

The mech stopped in front of the leader giving a bow. "Lord Megatron, I wish to join your team." He had said.

"Why should I let you join when I have plenty of others at my disposal?"

The mech sneered. "Because I wish to kill those who have ruined my life."

"Really, and who might these be?" he asked.

"I believe the ones in question go by the name of Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Starshine." Spitting out each name with hate.

Megatron smiled leaning closer in his seat towards the mech. "Well now you have something against the siblings. What may I ask did they do to create such…hate in you?"

"The twins ruined my life, and I wish to repay their sister as well," he snarled.

"Interesting, but why should I let you into my faction?"

A smirk rose on the mech's face. "I have information about Starshine, that I think you will find very interesting."

"Indeed," Megatron agreed.

* * *

Prowl sat at his desk reading through a report Bumblebee had recently given him on the patrol he was last on. According to the scout he had picked up on an in coming stasis pod. Unfortunately, it wasn't one of their own, but that of a decepticon, since four of them were around it when it crashed.

The tactician signed off on the report placing it in the done pile before picking up another pad. As he was doing so the door to his office slid open and he didn't need to look up to know whom it was.

"Good afternoon Jazz," he greeted turning on the datapad.

The saboteur and third in command took a seat in the chair opposite Prowl. "Afternoon Prowler," the mech greeted.

Prowl flinched at the nickname, giving a small glare to his friend who was grinning away innocently. "Is there something that you needed?" he asked hoping to kick his friend out as soon as possible.

"Nah, just wondering what you were doing tonight?" the Solstice asked.

"As a matter of fact Jazz, I'm going to be busy."

The saboteur grinned. "Have a hot date with someone special."

"That is correct and I would like to get these reports done so I can have this hot date, as you say."

His friend laughed throwing back his head at Prowl's attempt at humor. "Alright Prowl, I see how it is," he said standing up. "I'll go find Bumblebee he always seems up for something. Have fun tonight and don't do anything I wouldn't do," the mech threw over his shoulder slipping out of the office.

Prowl stared after him, silently wonder if he a few screws loose somewhere. Shaking his head he returned to the datapad hoping to get the last few finished before tonight.

It was about three hours later when he placed the final datapad down and relaxed back against his chair. He groaned realizing it was getting late and that he had to meet Starshine in little less then fifteen minutes.

Gathering the datapads in his arms, leaving his office, which locked behind him. Prowl entered Optimus Primes office which was down the hall from his own office. The leader of the autobot's sat behind his desk going over datapads of his own

The mech looked up. "Evening Prowl."

"Sir, I've finished with the reports," he informed handing over the stack.

Prime accepted them, placing the pads down onto the desk before looking back up at his second in command. "Thank you Prowl." The tactician nodded, but was looking anxiously at the door. "You are dismissed."

Prowl glanced back at his leader, nodded his head and jest about sprinted out the door without a glance back.

Optimus Prime shook his head, secretly hiding the smile behind his face mask.

* * *

Starshine walked through the corridors of the autobot's base, waiting patiently for time to go faster. The whole day she had been waiting for time to move faster, but it seemed to be working against her. Even now, there was still fifteen minutes before she was to meet Prowl at the entrance to the base.

She smiled at the thought of the tactician, who had somehow captured her spark. At first when she had arrived on earth, he was just another mech in the war. But then that all changed after the first battle and he would not leave her processor from then on.

At first Star wasn't sure what to think of it at first, but now she was glad that it is what it is. She had fallen in love with the tactician and was due to meet him in less then seven minutes. Deciding she couldn't wait any longer she turned and made her way to the officers quarters.

The hallway was empty as she stopped and knocked on Prowl's door, waiting for him to open it. He did so a minute later, looking surprised to see her there but quickly moving aside.

Starshine slipped past him and into his room, barely glancing around, having been inside it hundreds of times already. The door closed and Prowl turned to her, his head tilted to the side slightly.

Star bit back a smile that threatened to break her lips. "Is there something the matter Starshine?" he asked curious.

She shook her head, this time allowing the smile to escape. "No, I just couldn't wait any longer to see you. It's been to long since I last saw you."

"But it's only been five hours, since you came to see me today." He analyzed.

Her smile grew, taking a small step towards him. "I know, but it feels like it's been forever." Another step closer. "Beside, I'm sure I wasn't the only one. Am I?" Still another step closer bring them so that there was only an inch of space between the two.

He looked slightly nervous to her and Star had to stop from smirking as she had caught the tactician in the last question. He shook his head and stuttered. "N…no."

"Really," she whispered into his audio's, hearing him draw in air through his intakes. "What have you been thinking about?" she asked pulling away.

He struggled to calm himself down, turning his optics online, which had been switched off. He locked gazes with her, with what looked like a predatory look in the blue.

Starshine loved his optics; they were literally the soul to his emotions, portraying what he was feeling. No matter how hard he tried she could always tell what he was feeling with just one look into them.

"You." Him speaking made her snap out of her looking and she smiled.

"So I'm not the only one who's looking forward to tonight."

He shook his head giving her a smile that he only saved for her. "No and I think we are going to be late if we don't get going."

Nodding her head she agreed as he opened the door again, waiting for her to exit first. As she was passing him by she grabbed hold of his chin and placed her mouth over his. He had tense for a second before beginning to kiss back, letting a small moan escape.

Star pulled away before it could get to out of hand, turning and walking away hearing him behind her.

The two of them reached the entrance to the base quickly, Star watching as he changed into his Saleen S7 alt mode. His black and white paint shown brightly in the sunlight complete with police decals.

Laughing she change into her F-22 Raptor alt mode, starting up her boosters and rocketing into the sky. Prowl drove on the road under her, occasionally feeling the heat of her boosters as she flew low to tease him.

The third time she did this he nearly drove off the road, but quickly righting himself before he crashed. Starshine deciding she better stop least they end up in the med bay for their date.

After 45 minutes Prowl stopped and she flew lower, transforming before touching down on the ground. He held out a hand for her and began walking forward with her at his side.

"Where are we going?" asked Star looking around hoping to find something familiar about the area.

He glanced at her. "You'll see." Was all he said.

She shrugged knowing that just being with him was making her feel very content at the moment.

Prowl stopped not long after, turning to Starshine who was looking at him expectantly. "Turn your optics off." She looked at him skeptically. "Please trust me, I won't hurt you."

She gave him a small smile. "I know you won't, I trust you." She said and with that turned her optics offline.

Prowl couldn't believe that she put so much trust into him like that, especially in the time of war. But he was glad that she was willing to do so, showing him that there was still good in the universe.

He grabbed her hand and began pulling her forward slowly, making sure she didn't trip over uneven ground.

It didn't take them very long to get where he wanted to go, looking once over the landscape before back to Starshine. "Alright, you can look now," he said watching as he optics came online.

Her mouth opened as she looked in the direction he had directed her in. He knew what she was looking at. The sun had started to set and fireflies were blinking over the open area. The lights danced all over the field, making the sight even more amazing.

Prowl continued to watch her reaction as she moved forward reaching out a hand to one of the little creatures. She let out a laugh when it flew out of reach, turning back to him.

"This is so beautiful," she said still looking around.

He moved forward taking on of her hands in his. "I found this place while on patrol one time and wanted to share it with you."

She smiled leaning to kiss him. "Thank you, it's…to beautiful for words."

"Shall we," he indicated with his hand as they began walking forwards. They stopped in the middle of the field taking a seat. Starshine rest her head against his shoulder, while he wrapped his arm around her waist.

The two remained quiet as they continued to watch the fireflies fly around. The sun had fully disappeared, leaving the moon to shine around them.

But like all good things, it came to an end, when both of their com links beeped.

Prowl sighed, before answering the call. "Prowl here, go ahead."

"Hey Prowl, this is Blaster coming at you. I was told to call you about a incoming autobot stasis pod."

"Alright, send me the coordinates and we'll go intercept them."

"Copy that, Blaster out," the communications officer cut out.

Turning Prowl looked at Starshine who was still looking out over the area. "I'm sorry."

She turned looking at him with a small smile. "Don't worry, we still have a job to do."

"Yes, but I was hoping to spend tonight with you, without any distractions." He admitted standing up, before helping her up.

"Don't worry Prowl, the night is still young, by human standards." She grinned as they walked away from the meadow.

They reached the road once again as they changed into their alt mode and took off with the coordinates that was sent.

The two of them reached the destination just as the pod crashed into the earth, sending a wall of dirt up into the air.

The two autobot's waited as the protoform of the other autobot climbed out of the nice size crater. It turned to them with bright blue optics before giving a salute. "Autobot Breakdancer, reporting."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so there was the first chapter. Sorry, that there wasn't much action in it, but it will get better. Rest assured. THis is only the beginning of things to come. It will get faster as you read along. So fear not.

So, please review and let me know how I did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **_Truth be Told_

**Rating: **_T, just to be safe_

**Pairings: **_Prowl/oc, Jazz/oc, Bluestreak/oc_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but the plot and other characters._

_So here is chapter 2, a little on the short side, but it leads up to the events that are still to come. Enjoy!_  


* * *

Prowl watched stunned as Starshine threw herself at the protoform, nearly sending them both down to the ground. "B, I'm so glad to see you." Star squealed.

The autobot looked at the femme that was hugging her tightly. "Star…Starshine, is that you?"

Starshine pulled back with a big grin on her face. "Yes, Primus I can't believe you're here."

"Me, what about you? How long have you been here?"

Star looked at him. "About four earth month's now." Prowl nodded his head confirming what she had said. She smiled before turning back to her friend. "Where have you been though?"

The tactician decided to stop before any information got out. He placed a hand on Star's shoulder as she turned back to him. "Right now would be the best place to be asking these questions. Let's return to base where it will be safer."

Nodding her head she returned to Breakdancer. "Still want to be twins?"

Prowl now totally confused watched as the autobot nodded her head. Star then switched into her F-22 alt mode. Breakdancer scanned it and in next to no time a second F-22 sat. The only difference between the two was the light green the femme supported, compared to the light blue Starshine did.

He looked towards Starshine who started up her boosters and took off into the sky. Breakdancer quickly followed, while Prowl changed into his alt mode and headed back towards the autobot base.

Prowl watched from down below as the two femme's flew through the sky, doing maneuver's. His spark called out for Star even more as he watched with the precision of which she pulled off the moves she preformed.

Her laugh rang through out his radio. "You might want to pay attention to where your driving Prowl, otherwise you'll end up on the side of the road." He grumbled righting himself for the third time after nearly driving off the road. Both femmes laughed softly as they arrived back at the base.

Optimus Prime was out there three of them as Prowl changed back into his bipedal mode. The two femmes landed behind him, Starshine smiling in happiness.

The leader didn't say anything as he turned and walked inside leaving them to follow after him. Once inside Primes office, Breakdancer sat in the seat across from him with encouragement from Starshine.

Prowl stood behind his commander with Star next to him, their hands clamped together.

"Welcome to earth," Prime greeted. "Can you tell what happened before you came here."

Prowl saw Breakdancer glance at Starshine before away. "Well sir, I was stationed in Kaon with Starshine. The decepticon had gotten word of the location of our base and attacked full force. During the fight I was separated from my unit after a fight with one of the cons."

"By the time I had returned to the base, the fight was over with and the base destroyed. I had searched the area around to see if I could find any survivor's, but came up empty."

"What did you do then?" Optimus encouraged her to continue.

Breakdancer looked at her friend again. "I left Kaon and began searching for any sign of my unit. Eventually, I made it to Iacon, but it was completely destroyed. I never did find anyone from my unit." Looking down sadly at the floor.

"How did you come to earth?"

She looked up at the leader. "I got your message and made my way here as quickly as possible."

Prime nodded turning to the two behind him. "Prowl, get her assigned quarters." The tactician nodded as he continued. "Starshine, please escort her to the med bay for Ratchet to look over."

The femme moved forwards as Breakdancer stood and the two femme's left. Prowl followed behind them, but turned to go into his office while they continued on.

Star lead the way to the med bay, chatting with her friend. Upon arriving it was to find Ratchet standing glaring at Sideswipe who was grinning like a mad man. Both mech's turned at their arrival.

"What did you do this time Sides?" inquired Star looking between them.

If possible his grin seemed to widen as he watched the medic carefully. "Was sparring with Ironhide. He hit me pretty good in the back," turning to show that nice size dent in her back. "Asked old' Hatchet here if he could fix me up and…"

CLANG

"OW," yelled Sideswipe rubbing the top of his head after getting a wrench hit.

Starshine ignored her brother and pushed Breakdancer onto one of the berths. Ratchet came over and began checking her over. "This is Breakdancer, and she only just arrived."

A groan from Sideswipe, made the three of them turn towards him. "Your sister is back, all we need now is for Dreamscape to come in and you'll be a team again."

The medic looked up rather startled as the two femmes glared at the red mech. The glares dropped when Ratchet turned to the two femmes. "You have a sister, since when?"

Starshine laughed. "We aren't really sisters, we only call ourselves that because we have the same alt modes." She explained throwing another glare to her brother.

That was how Prowl found them. Starshine was the first to notice him giving him a smile as he stop next to her. He had a datapad in one hand, which was handed over to Breakdancer who read it. She then handed it back as the medic finished up his scans.

Ratchet then pushed the three of them out, minus Sideswipe, threatening them not to return in anytime soon.

Starshine and Prowl lead the way to Breakdancer's quarters. "I'm sure your probably pretty tired B," spoke Star once at the door. "So we'll let you get some rest and I'll come get you in the morning and introduce you to the others."

"Alright," agreed Breakdancer. "I would like to get some recharge. I'm glad to see you again Star."

Star smiled hugging her friend. "Me too B, it's been to long." Breakdancer nodded her head inclining it towards Prowl before stepping into her quarters.

Starshine turned to the tactician who was looking at her carefully. "You know, the night is still young," she said hoping he would get the message.

He raised an optic as she stepped closer; bringing a hand up and running it slowly up his left doorwing. He shuttered his optics and arched into her touch, barely suppressing the moan

She stepped back as he gained control over himself and bringing his optics online. With a growl Prowl grabbed her hand and literally drag her towards his quarters, since she hardly used hers. No since they had gotten together, she's only been seen coming out of his.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Okay so that was the end of this chapter. Again, short with not much going on, but that will change in the next chapter, I promise. Until then, please review. Much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** _Truth be Told_

**Rating: **_T, just to be safe_

**Pairings: **_Prowl/oc, Jazz/oc, Bluestreak/oc_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but the plot and other characters._

_So, here is chapter three of Truth Be Told._

_

* * *

_When Prowl's internal alarm went off the next morning, he looked at the sleeping femme next to him. He was content to just watch her. Star was just perfect in every way and he would not, and could not give her up. Placing a kiss upon her cheek he got up careful not disturb Starshine as he made his way out of his quarters.

* * *

Starshine came online, blinking her optics and looking around the room. She smiled remembering last night as she saw she was still in Prowl's quarters. Of course knowing that he wouldn't be here, Star stood heading over to the desk.

He always left her a note every morning and this time was no different.

Star,

Didn't want to wake you because you looked peaceful. There's a cube of energon for you when you wake. Have a wonderful day.

Prowl

She smiled at his caring attitude, picking the cube up and drinking the pink liquid. With that still in hand she left the room and headed towards Breakdancer's quarters. When she got to her friend's quarters the light green femme was already waiting out in the corridor.

"Hey B, have a good recharge?" she asked.

The seeker nodded her head. "Yes and yourself," giving her a grin, one which was returned.

The two femmes made their way to the rec room, where most autobot's went to hang out. Today was no exception as Starshine stepped through the room first, followed by Breakdancer.

However, her friend stopped as all autobot's turned and stared at her. Starshine noticing the quietness in the room looked. Each mech was looking towards the doorway. She turned and looked at the doorway, seeing Breakdancer looking around shyly.

Looking towards her brothers, they nodded and Sunstreaker stood up moving forward. As soon as he was by Breakdancer's side a glare was shot at the others. The mech's quickly looked away, knowing not to mess with the yellow warrior.

The three then sat down at the table where Sideswipe was. Starshine could practically feel Breakdancer's relief as she sat with the two warriors. Both her brothers were protective of her friends as well, since she was close to them.

Starshine had first meet Breakdancer when the two were at the academy. She was a flier just as much as Star was. They first meet during one of their classes, having to be paired up in a group of three. That was how they had meet their other sister friend, Dreamscape.

Of course at the time neither knew where, or what had happened to their friend. But during their time at the academy, the three had become instant friends and were hardly seen apart.

"STARSHINE!"

She jumped at the sound of her name and looked at Sunstreaker. "What?"

He grumbled. "Prowl's been trying to get a hold of you for a while now. He says Jazz left early for a mission and now he needs a lift out."

She growled. "He's going to die when I get my hands on him." Star stood and ran out of the rec room, with her brothers and Breakdancer right behind.

Jazz had been gone for a few days now, and no one knew exactly where he went. But apparently that was figured out when he called in.

At the entrance to the base she jumped and changed into her alt mode. Her boosters started up and she shoot up into the sky before hitting the ground. A second set of engines filled her audios as Breakdancer flew alongside her.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun," Breakdancer laughed.

"Don't worry there will be plenty of chances. The decepticon's like to make a lot more trouble here. Besides, this is a rescue mission."

"Well, I still couldn't let you have all the fun."

They continued to fly getting closer and closer to the decepticon base. Once it came into sight the two activated their cloaking device so as to go in undetected.

Jazz's energy source popped up on Starshine's scanner as she swopped down and landing lightly on the roof. From there she brought out her gun and moved forward, closer to where Jazz was hiding.

Jazz moved out of the shadows, holding his hands up when her gun made contact with him.

"Someday, you're going to get shot," she said subspacing her weapon.

He grinned. "Wouldn't be the first time."

She snorted changing into her alt mode. "Come on, you have three angry autobot's to contend with."

He grabbed onto her back, grabbing her vertical stabilizers. "Really, who."

Star took off feeling him tighten his grip. "Watch the paint job," she warned. "Optimus Prime, Prowl and me." Answering his question.

"Ah, I didn't know you cared Star." He teased.

She growled going into a barrel roll, feeling him scramble to hold on. When she was right side up he cursed a few times. "Someone has to make sure you don't do something stupid. Hey B, where did you go?" She called out to her friend.

"You bought Bumblebee with you?" he asked.

"Don't be silly, he wouldn't be able to keep up with the speed. No, B is my friend. Of course if you hadn't gone off like you did you would have met her last night when she arrived."

"Well, if she's here now I can meet her."

"True, but she would have to come down."

"What do you mean come down?"

If Star could have rolled her optics, she would have. "She's a seeker."

"How many are there? I mean there's the aerialbots and Skyfire. Now there's you and your friend."

"There should be one more of us, but we are unsure if she survived the war," Star spoke sadly.

"I'm sorry," Jazz apologized.

"It's alright, besides we aren't all that bad. Are we?"

He laughed as the autobot base came into sight. "No Star your not, but the aerialbots are."

At the entrance stood two very irritated looking officers. Prowl's door wings were so stiff and high in the air they almost looked unreal. Jazz jumped off of Star as she landed, sauntering up to Optimus and the tactician.

He gave them his signature grin. "Mission accomplished." Neither said anything, continuing to look at the saboteur. "Fine," he sighed. "Brig, I know." He walked past the two, Prowl inclining his head to Starshine before following the saboteur.

"Starshine," she looked towards her leader. "Thank you." He then turned and walked inside.

"You know B, you're going to have to talk to everyone sooner or later." Star turned and found her friend standing behind her looking shy.

Breakdancer bowed her head. "I know it's just what he said about us."

"Oh, don't listen to him," waving her worries away. "He means it towards the aerialbots more then us. To tell you the truth they really are annoying."

At that moment the aerialbots walked out giving glares to them both. Star glared back until the mech's took to the sky making sure that dust blew in the femme's direction.

"They hate competition," spoke Star walking into the base, Breakdancer following behind.

The two femmes walked to Prowl's office, who looked up placing his datapad to the side. He moved as Star sat on his lap while Breakdancer took the only other chair left. "Thank you for bringing Jazz back," Prowl said looking at them both.

Starshine kiss the top of his head as Breakdancer asked a question. "So how did you two meet?"

Star grinned laying her head against Prowl's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "When I actually came to earth, I didn't really pay that much attention to him. But that all change when the first battle I participated in here on earth. He actually did something that impressed me and he just started to flood my processor."

Prowl turned to Breakdancer. "I actually fell for Starshine when she first came to earth. I had never seen a more beautiful femme in all my life." He turned towards Star giving his secret smile to her. "I had instantly fallen in love and Jazz was actually the one to push us together. I'm really grateful to him for it too."

"We both are. Prowl is there for me when I need it most. He helps me in so many ways, I really don't deserve him. But I know that I could never leave him."

"Have you thought about bonding?" asked Breakdancer.

Starshine giggled looking rather amused at her friend. "You should know my brothers well enough by now. If I so much as bring up the word they'll go nuts.

"We have talked about it though, but for now nothing is official." Prowl told her. The three lapsed into silence for a little while before the tactician let out a sigh. "I have to get back to work and finish these reports."

Star nodded taking her head off his shoulder and giving him a deep kiss, which he returned. "Don't stay to late, you need your recharge."

He nodded his head, giving one last kiss. "Don't worry, I won't."

The two femme's stood up, heading for the door when Prowl called after them. "Don't forget to give me a report later."

Starshine waved to him, as the door closed behind her. Walking through the halls Breakdancer asked. "Have you told him about your past?"

Star stopped in the middle of the hallway turning her head slowly to look at her. "No one knows about us yet B, one of the reason's why I haven't said anything to any of them."

Breakdancer nodded her head as they began walking again. "It's not the same without Dreamscape, we aren't the Seeker Sisters anymore."

Star hissed looking around hurriedly. "We don't want anyone to…"

"The Seeker Sisters." Someone spoke making the two of them jump.

They turned and saw Ratchet standing there gaping at the two femmes. Star took a step towards him. "Please Ratchet, don't tell anyone."

He snapped out of his shock. "Prime needs to know about this. Keeping this kind of information quiet is strictly against policy. We are going to Prime now." With that he grabbed each femme by the arm and began dragging the in the direction of the autobot's leader office.

"Please Ratchet let us go. We can't tell."

"YOU ARE WITHOLDING CLASSIFIED INFORMATION FROM THE AUTOBOT'S," he snapped back.

The yelling had caught the attention of the other mech's and more importantly that of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Star spotted them looking quite scared. "He knows, you have to help."

Ratchet turned to the two Lamborghini's. "You two will back off or end up in the brig." He threatened.

Neither headed his warning and lunged at the now surprised medic. The three fell to the floor in a tangled mess, both warrior's holding down the enraged medic. "RUN STAR, GO." Sideswipe shouted.

Starshine grabbed Breakdancer's hand and the two of them ran out of the base, transforming in the air and taking off.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Tada. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, even though it was a little on the short side. But not to worry, it gets better as we go along. For now though read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **_Truth Be Told_

**Pairings: **_Prowl/oc, Jazz/oc, Bluestreak/oc_

**Rating: **_T_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything, but the plot and other charcters_

_So, I decided to upload chapter 4, because my brain has gone all screwy trying to think up the next chapter. But, worry not I will get the next chapter finished._

* * *

"They are part of the team called the Seeker Sisters, three of the greatest seekers to ever grace the autobot cause. No one has seen something like this since before the great wars." Ratchet explained a little while later.

Both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were sitting in the brig in a cell next to Jazz, who wasn't surprised by them being thrown in there. It had taken the strength of Ironhide, Tracks, Bumblebee and Skyfire to get the twins off of the enraged medic.

"Nobody knew of their real designation due to the fact that they used fake ones," the medic continued to the room. In the room it consisted of Optimus Prime, Prowl, Wheeljack, Ironhide and Red Alert. "The three were thought to have perished in the war due to a bad miscall, but apparently that was wrong. Two of them now reside here on the base, although they are AWOL at the moment."

Ratchet finished and took a seat on his chair. Optimus Prime leaned forward to address his officers. "We need to find these two before the decepticon's get wind of who they really are. I cannot do anything until they are safely back at the base. You all know what to do. Meeting adjourned." The officers stood up and made their way out the door. "Prowl, a word please."

The tactician stopped allowing the others pass by him, as the two officers waited for the door to close. Prowl turned at the sound of Prime's footsteps as the semi stopped next to him. A hand was placed on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for the truth not being told. Will you be okay?"

The black and white nodded his head. "I will be fine sir, and now I have work to do. Excuse me sir, if there is anything else."

The hand was pulled away. "No, you are dismissed."

Prowl left the room aware of the optics following him out before the door, closed blocking out the gaze. He turned and made his way not to his office, but in the direction of the brig. His mind was very unsettled at the moment and he needed answers.

* * *

All three occupants looked up at his arrival, Jazz giving a small grin, which quickly dropped at the look on the tactician's face. Prowl stopped in front of the twins cell who were looking at the ground now, knowing exactly what he wanted.

"How long have you known?" he asked of them. Neither answered and now Jazz was curious. "What academy did they study at?"

Silence

"I will continue asking questions until I get an answer out of you. So you either tell me what you know, or you give me a reason to punish you, which I would rather not. What you know of them will be helpful not only to me, but to the autobot's as well."

Sideswipe looked up at him finally, though not for very long. "We cannot tell because it was an order from their commanding officer. If we were to tell, then we would be silenced forever."

Prowl moved forward. "This new evidence will bring new light to this war. If we had a better chance of winning this, they can help us."

"IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, NOT ALL OF THEM ARE HERE." Sunstreaker snapped. "If one of them was to die, the other's were to separate and never speak of it ever again. Since one of them is missing, they are no longer a team."

The tactician processed the new information slowly. "We need their help. I understand that their information is confidential," cutting off their protest. "but if we can get an upper hand on the decepticon's this war could end."

Both twins shook their head. "We can't Prowl," spoke Sideswipe again. "We were ordered not to. Punish us if you like, but we aren't telling."

The tactician sighed, just as Jazz spoke. "What did I miss?" not understanding what was going on.

Prowl turned to his friend, not afraid of the murderous looks from the twins. "Ever heard of the Seeker Sisters?"

Jazz thought. "Yeah, but they perished during the war back on Cybertron. Why do you ask?"

"Remember, the trouble we had to go through to try and get the three to be assigned to our unit back before the all spark was lost."

"Yeah, you went through a lot to try and get them. You spent orns without getting any recharge. Your not making any sense Prowl. Why are you bringing them back up?"

He took a step towards the saboteur. "They are here Jazz, they are here on earth."

The silver mech was speechless as he sat down heavily onto the berth that was in each of the cells. "Starshine and Breakdancer are a part of them, aren't they?" Prowl nodded his head. "Where are they now?"

"We don't know, the two ran when Ratchet discovered who they were. We need your help in tracking them."

He nodded his head. "Alright, I'll see what I can do." The tactician nodded letting Jazz out who left the brig quickly as Prowl turned back to the twins. "I know you are trying to protect them, but this is vital that we know of their past. I can make it in my power to make sure no one knows that you withheld information."

The two looked at each other and then shook their heads. "It's not that we don't want to, it's just that we can't."

Prowl looked confused. "Why can't you?"

"If we did so, it could be disaster for them. We do not want to see either of them deactivated for it."

"Why will they be deactivated?"

Sunstreaker looked up. "Because they were formed under a secret organization and if their information was released it would mean their demise. We were taken to this organization and threatened to our own very deactivation if we were to let anything out."

"We kept our silence, because they have agents everywhere, even if you don't know it." Finished Sideswipe.

"Do you know who these agents are?" he asked.

Just as they were getting ready to answer the alarm went off in the base, signaling that the decepticon's were attacking.

"ALL AUTOBOT'S PREPARE FOR BATTLE." Optimus Prime's voice spoke over the alarm.

Prowl turned back to the twins. "We will talk later." He said letting them out. The three quickly ran out of the brig and headed to the entrance of the base.

* * *

Outside was the battle, both autobot's and decepticon's fighting one another. Guns were blazing, mech's and femme's dodging the shots, by ducking or moving left and right.

The twins dove right into the fight as Prowl started heading towards Ratchet to provide him some cover while he tended to Slingshot.

"This is not how I wanted to deal with today," the medic grumbled patching up a fuel line in the fliers leg.

"It was a surprise to us all," Prowl agreed. The medic looked up and nodded his head as the tactician looked skyward, hoping to catch a glimpse of Starshine or Breakdancer.

"They'll be back Prowl, I don't think Starshine will abandon us completely. She cares to much to do so." Prowl nodded and began firing his gun as Barricade started heading straight towards them. The con fired back as the two began fighting each other, while the others continued on.

* * *

The battle had been going on for a while now and still no sign of it ending anytime soon. Each side had their fair number of casualties and Prowl himself was sporting a few wounds. One of his doorwings had been hit by a stray shot and the pain was starting to get to him. Ratchet at the moment was tending to a fallen Tracks, who took a shot directly to the shoulder.

The tactician noticed Sideswipe was not having muck luck in fighting off Blitzwing, and was taking shots from the con. Prowl ran off to help him, but another shot to his doorwing had him straight down on the ground. He sat up with difficulty and looked around trying to push the pain away as a shadow fell over him.

He looked up into the blood red eyes of Starscream who held his gun straight at Prowl's spark chamber. "Say goodbye, autoscum," the flier sneered.

"GOODBYE STARSCREAM!" someone yelled. Prowl watched as the con staggered backwards from the force of several missiles being launched at him. He transformed and took off into the air, which was quickly followed by the other jets as they started firing at the con.

Starscream lead the two in a chase through the sky trying every now and then to get a shot at them. But with precise maneuvers the two were able to avoid the shots.

"Sit still and let me give you a taste of my null ray," Starscream said.

The con fired the ray and its shot just clipped the edge of Starshine's wing, sending her spiraling down to the earth. He laughed as she hit the ground full force, the earth shaking under the powerful crash.

Prowl who was closest to the femme, crawled his way over to her, gasping at the sight of her badly damaged body. Her optics were a light blue in color, instead of the full Caribbean blue he loved so much. Star acknowledged him when he was near enough, gently grabbing his hand.

"Ah, how touching, it makes my spark warm," Starscream said standing directly above the two. Prowl glanced around to see that his teammates were to busy in their own battles to help out. He turned back to the con. "How disgusting? Now prepare to die." The gun was pointed straight at the two of them.

A nasty smile came upon his face.

"HEY STARSCREAM, HOW ABOUT I PAY YOU BACK FOR HURTING MY TEAMMATES." A yell came over everyone's com link.

Next minute Starscream was screaming in agony as missiles after missiles were launched at him. From up above an F-22 nose-dived down out of the clouds, each missile coming from it. The con continued to scream before transforming into his alt mode and calling a retreat to the others.

The F-22 landed and switched into its bipedal form, making it's way over to Starshine and Prowl. Star had a small smile on her face. "Glad you could make it Dream." She said before falling into stasis.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_So, what did you think? If you have any question I will be happy to answer them._

_There is one detail that I forgot to put in this chapter, none of the femme's are in any way related to the con seekers._

**_Please Read and Review!  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **_Truth Be Told_

**Rating: **_T_

**Pairings: **_Prowl/oc, Jazz/oc, Bluestreak/oc_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but the plot and other characters. everything else belongs to hasbro._

_Okay here is chapter 5 and we get to learn a little about who the seeker sisters really are. I realized this was a short chapter, but they will get longer._

_

* * *

_The first thing that registered in her processor was the extensive repairs that Star had had done. The second was that there was grumbling come from the only mech who could do so. Bringing her optics online, the white of the med bay ceiling greeted her sight, before a head popped into view.

She looked into Ratchet's face. "Some how," he began. "I don't know how, you were the worst of everyone brought into the med bay. Care to explain what happened?"

Starshine processed what was playing in her head, of what went on during the battle. "He hit me with his null ray," she spoke slowly.

He nodded his head pulling away as she sat up and looked around. It was rather early in the morning according to her clock and most of the other patients were still in recharge. Tracks, Hounds, Trailbreaker, Bumblebee and Prowl all lay on berths.

She stood ignoring the medics glare as she made her way over to Prowl's berth. The tactician lay on his front and Star could see where the repairs had been made to his door wings. Star brought up a hand and lightly traced the outline of them.

"He was hit extensively on both appendages, so I had to turn off his pain receptors in order to repair them." Explained Ratchet coming up next to her.

The door wing twitched at her light touch and she pulled back so as not to disturb him anymore. "Star," she turned to Ratchet. "go get some recharge. Your brothers and…sisters are waiting." He said testing the word. "But don't think you will be getting away with this."

Star nodded looking back at Prowl, leaning down and placing a kiss on his cheek. "I'm sorry," she whispered pulling away.

She left the med bay silently, the doors opening and sure enough there sat Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Breakdancer and Dreamscape. The twins were up first each bringing her into a hug, before pulling away. Star turned to her friends. "Glad to see you Dreamscape."

"Good to see you as well Starshine," the pink femme returned. "Your brothers have updated me on everything, so no need to worry. How do you feel though?"

"I've felt better, just need some more recharge"

They all nodded as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe lead the way towards the quarters. Star's was the first one they stopped as typed in her code and entered.

* * *

Starshine brought her optics online continuing to lay on the berth and just stare at the ceiling A knock to her door made her get up, hitting the unlock panel and allowing it to slid open.

Dreamscape stood on the other side, a cube of energon in her hand and a smile on her face. "Here," handing over the cube which Star downed quickly. Dream laughed. "Come on, Prime called a meeting and we're supposed to be there."

Both left the quarters and headed towards the conference room. "What of Breakdancer?"

"She's already there," continuing to walk.

They came to the door of the room and Dreamscape knocked which opened a second later. Wheeljack stood looking back and forth between the two. Inside the room sat Optimus Prime at the head on the table. On either side of him was Prowl and Jazz, his second and third command.

Next to Jazz's side were Ironhide and an empty seat, Wheeljack's as the engineer made his way over to it. On Prowl's other side sat Ratchet and Red Alert, both watching the two femmes.

On opposite sides of the table sat Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, both nodding their heads in greeting. Breakdancer sat next to the red mech, while Star slid into the seat next to Sunny. Dreamscape took the only seat left, directing across from Optimus Prime.

"Thank you for coming Starshine and Dreamscape." Optimus spoke addressing the two femmes. "I believe now that the five of you," looking at the three seekers and two warriors." Have some explaining to do."

None of them said anything as Prime sat back in his chair. "I do not wish to put any of you into the brig, but if I must I will." Again none of them spoke. "Very well, you leave me no choice. Prowl, Jazz please escort these five to the brig."

"Sir, I don't that's really necessary," Jazz spoke since neither him nor Prowl moved to do as asked. Prime looked towards the silver mech. "They really aren't breaking any rules of any kind and it will only make them keep it more of a secret."

"They are obviously part of an organization like that of the Black Ops were, before turning into the Special Ops. Prowl even told us what the twins had said back in their cell."

Three seekers turned to the two brothers, Starshine looking quite angry with them. Sunstreaker leaned down to talk with her. "We didn't give any information, just the cost of what would happen if we did." She nodded looking at the table once again, since she had first entered the room.

This didn't go unnoticed by any of the offices. Jazz turned back to them. "You obviously know the penalty of what would happen. I myself being part of Special Ops know what it means to keep my silence. But is there any kind of information that you can give us about yourselves or part of your operation.

"Starshine."

"Dreamscape."

"Breakdancer."

"We are the Seeker Sister's of Cybertron." Breakdancer spoke. "Our commander, established us for the sole purpose of helping out any unit we deem fit needed it. We have turned down countless units, including yours fifteen times, because others needed it more."

The officers listened tentatively. "We are free Cybertronians, only working and following orders when we deem. Our commander allowed us this freedom because he did no think we would need commanded."

Dreamscape leaned forward. "Our information is strictly confidential, except for one mech and he is gone now. All information died with him and they will die with us when we do." Indicating the five of them. "This is the reason why we release no information to you or anyone else. It was part of the secrecy of the organization and we hope you understand that."

After Dreamscape finished telling all of this, she leaned back as the offices stared between the five and the other end of the table. Star the whole time kept the gaze on the table. She could feel the gaze of one mech in particular on her frame the whole time from arriving in the room. She was every bit afraid to look up and see something she did not wish to see on his face.

"What was the name of your commander, if I may ask?" asked Optimus.

Star looked up a little to see Dream shake her head. "Irrelevant information sir."

Prime looked a little taken a back. "How is it irrelevant information?"

"Because, he was never connected to us in anyway. He just set up the operation."

"So you are part of no unit?" asked Jazz.

"Correct, we are free Cybertronians come and go as we please."

Star snapped her head up. "Dreamscape," all looking to her. "We no longer have a choice anymore. I've already made this my home; I don't want to lose it. The Seeker Sister's can still be, just under the command of Optimus Prime."

Dream considered her for a little bit, the others waiting for her answer. Finally, she nodded. "Alright Star, I see that you have already made your choice and I think I know what's making you stay. I respect that and will there for come under the command of Optimus Prime."

Dream turned to the leader of the autobot's. "My sisters and I are now under your command sir."

Prime leaned forward. "While I respect your decision to join my troops, is there any information you can tell us that will help understand you better. Ratchet of course will need you full medical history."

"Sir," Dreamscape spoke. "We cannot allow any other information to be given out. You must understand that."

Star now looked up. "Not only would we be putting ourselves at risk, but those of your troops. They have agents who watch us. If they caught wind, that our information was shared, not only are we looking at deactivation, but this whole entire base along with it."

"It is vital that you ask no more of who we are, or our past. We have left many bases with little to no information for them. This is done to save those on the base. The three of us have seen many autobot's die because they delved to far in seeking information."

"Since this is one of the few remaining autobot base that we know of, we do not wish to risk any problems." Breakdancer started. "Sir, please do not ask for more. If you continue to do so, we will leave and pray that no one here get's hurt."

The room fell silent as the officers stared at the five shocked. Prime recovered first clearly his throat. "What of these agents, what can you tell me about them?"

"Nothing," growled Sunstreaker for the first time. "These agents could be anybody and you wouldn't even know it. For all we know you could have some here on the base."

Star placed a hand on his arm to calm her brother down. "Do you have any idea who these agents are?" asked Ironhide.

The five shook their heads. "No, that information is kept a secret as well."

"All this secrecy is getting us no where." Ratchet grumbled crossing his arms over his chest. He was staring quiet angrily at the group. "The information that you gave me before, was there any truth to it at all?" he asked looking at Starshine.

Star took a minute to think about it. "There is some that was truth, but most of the rest was made up."

"Which part?" he growled.

"The stuff after the last upgrade."

Ratchet was livid now. "You mean to tell me that, everything from after you were a youngling was a lie. I gave you that last upgrade and everything after that was a lie."

She nodded her head and he slammed his fist down on the table, making more then a few of them jump. "I WANT ALL OF YOUR MEDICAL INFORMATION BACKGROUND, INCLUDING YOU TWO." Directing his anger towards Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

The twins shook their heads. "Sorry Ratchet, but ours is what you have. We were never part of this." Sideswipe said.

"FINE," the medic snapped. "BUT YOU THREE ARE KEEPING VALUABLE INFORMATION FROM ME. IF I NEED THAT INFORMATION TO SAVE YOUR LIFE, WHAT THEN?"

Dreamscape shrugged. "If it means a life and death situation, then we will give you what little we can."

Ratchet continued to glare at them, but didn't press the issue. Optimus Prime spoke up once more. "I think for now, we are done with the interrogation. But know this, your information will be going on your records for future use."

Star opened her mouth to argue, but a swift look from Dreamscape stopped her from doing so. "Very well, you may go," Optimus dismissed the five

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Well that's it for this one, but chapter 6 will be up later today, depending on what homework I have. **Please Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **_Truth be Told_

**Rating: **_T_

**Pairings: **_Prowl/oc, Jazz/oc, Bluestreak/oc_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but the plot and other characters, the rest belong to Hasbro._

_Okay, like I promised in the last chapter I said I might post this today. Guess what? I am! Yay! But this is to make up for the lack of length in the last. But who cares it is another chapter right? Right?_

_*Crickets Chirping*_

_Anyways, on with the chapter._

_

* * *

_Once the door closed behind Starshine and the rest, all of them felt the tenseness leave their frames. Star allowed herself to relax since the meeting, no longer feeling Prowl's gaze upon her.

They began walking this time in the direction of the rec room, where Sideswipe dove for one of the empty couches. Star followed him taking a seat on his right while Sunny sat on the arm of the furniture.

Both brothers seemed to understand what she was thinking. "You're going to have to talk with him eventually Star."

She sighed. "I know, I just don't know what to say to him"

"Who?" asked Dreamscape taking a seat next to her.

Breakdancer stood before them with a grin on her face. "Star's got herself a mech."

"And you two are actually okay with this?" Dream asked the twins.

Sunny grumbled while Sides grinned. "Trust me, it's taking a lot of restraint on our parts."

"Who is he then?"

Star looked away embarrassed. "His name is Prowl and he's the second in command here." When her friend didn't say anything she looked only to see the femme gaping at her. "What?" not understanding her behavior.

The pink femme gave a shake of her head. "The second in command, Star. Primus, how did you get so high up?"

The others laughed as Star crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the ground. "I fell in love with him. Is that a crime?"

"Primus no, I'm just surprised is all. The others you've dated in the past were never officer material." A growl came from Sunstreaker but they all ignored it. "So which one was he?"

Star smiled, picturing him perfectly in her mind. "He sat on Primes left side, red chevron and door wings."

Dream chuckled. "Sounds like you've got it bad. Have you bonded with him?"

At this the other four stiffened and Dreamscape looked utterly confused. Star spoke quickly. "I've only just meet him Dream, that word hasn't even crossed our processor's yet." She looked at Breakdancer to not say anything, who was slowly relaxing.

"Just curious was all." Shrugged Dream. "Where are you going?" she asked when Starshine stood up.

"I'm going to my quarters, got a few reports to write up." The others didn't stop her as she left the rec room.

Star walked quickly through the halls, only spotting a few other mech's along the way, most stopping to stare at her. It was no common knowledge that the Seeker Sister's were famous. Star didn't usually let it bother her when others stared at her, but at the moment she was feeling rather insecure.

Once inside her quarters she locked the door, leaning heavily against it. Her thoughts running wild at the moment and she knew the problem was. Pushing away from the door star lay down on her berth, taking her optics offline and it wasn't long before she fell into a light recharge.

* * *

Abruptly Star came online, when her scanners picked up something within her room. Her gun was out instantly as she pointed in the direction of her desk. She lowered it though when she saw the form of Prowl sitting calmly on the chair. Subspacing the weapon, she looked away. "Why are you here?"

He tilted his head to the side, something she had always found rather cute. "We need to talk."

She didn't look up, unable to look at him without feeling a little upset with herself. He stood up and made his way over to her, taking a seat on the edge of the berth. His hand came up under his chin, lifting it so that she was looking directly at him.

"I'm not upset with you Starshine, just…. Surprised is all. For vorns we have tried to get you and your sisters to join our unit. You could give us all hope once again. All of us here have heard stories of the great things you've done and in turn we have learned from them."

"We fight to have a better future and I know having you by my side will actually give me more hope towards it." He finished and she was left just staring at him. He chuckled, rubbing the side of her face with his thumb and she unconsciously leaned into the touch. "Your so beautiful Star, I don't want to lose you."

She glared at him, hating it whenever he said those words. He realized what he had said that made her upset and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry." Star inclined her head dropping the glare and smiling. He returned it swooping down and capturing her lips with his own.

Prowl had started to pull away and Star wrapped her arms around his neck pulling the now surprised mech closer. The two fell back onto her berth, with him landing on top of her. They continued kissing for a while, before he pulled away and lay down next to her.

She turned her head to look at him, glad that he wasn't mad at her. "How do you feel?" he asked adjusting his doorwings.

Bringing up her left hand she caressed his face, which he grabbed and gave a kiss to. The two just lay in silence watching one another, not wanting to disrupt it in anyway. But like all good moments, it couldn't last.

Prowl shuttered his optics sitting up as she followed him, placing her head on his shoulder. "I must get back to work, even though I rather spend my time with you." He whispered softly.

She leaned into him wanting to feel him close. "I know, but you have a duty to this place. Go, before they wonder where you are."

He nodded standing up, but not moving very fast. She looked up wondering why he hadn't left yet, locking optics with him. His hands came up and cupped her face gently, leaning down and kissing her deeply. He pulled away though before it became too much for them, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Come to me tonight."

It wasn't a question, more of a request and one she had every intention of fulfilling. Star nodded, to afraid to say anything to break the atmosphere in the room. He kissed her again, but pulled away before anything could become of it. Star brought her optics online just in time to see him disappear out the door and then it closed.

She lay back on her berth already counting down the time until she could see him again. He was always in her thoughts; there was just no stopping that. It was going to be a long day for her.

* * *

A few hours she had left her room, having gotten enough of staring up at the ceiling of her quarters. There was still five hours until Prowl was off duty and the five hours were killing her.

Outside she stood as water fell from the sky, letting it run through out her entire frame, seeping in between her armor. It probably wouldn't have been a good idea if the water got into her systems, but at the moment she didn't care. Star actually like the rain, liked how it ran through her body and cleaned out everything. It felt like she was being cleansed of everything bad she had done in her life.

"Did I teach you anything the last time you were out in the rain like this," someone spoke breaking her trance.

She turned and saw Ratchet standing behind her, with a smirk on his face. She tilted her head skywards. "I remember, but it makes me feel good."

He came up next to her. "What's a matter? Normally, your only like this when you have something on your mind."

She sighed turning to look at him again. "There is something on my mind Ratchet and I can't get rid of it. I don't want to get rid of it."

A hand was placed upon his shoulder. "Tell me youngling, what is it?"

A smile graced her lips as the rain continued pouring down upon them. "Not what, but who. He's everywhere in my thoughts. Every time I try and think of something he's always there. His presence lingers even when he's not around. What am I to do Ratchet? I can't think, can't recharge. What do I do?"

His hand tightened on her shoulder, making her look towards him again. Star leaned back a little stunned to see a rare smile on the medic's face. "The problem to your solution Starshine is to bond with him. You love him so much that your spark is calling for him. It's a common occurrence when you find your true bond mate."

She looked down at the ground. "But, my brothers."

"They will have to deal with it sooner or later. Yes, they'll be mad at first, but when they realize that you two were made for each other, they'll understand. An opportunity like this can not be missed."

"I don't know Ratchet, what if something happens. What if one of us dies?" she choked out her fear. "I don't think I could live without him there in my life."

"I understand your fears Star." He said. "During the war everyone was afraid to bond due to losing their mates. It's one of the reason's why so many put it off, because their partner died later on. This is your decision alone Star. You have to follow what your spark is telling you."

Star shook her head giving him a small smile. "Ratchet when did you become good at giving him advice."

He grumbled. "You'd be surprised, when you've lived as long as I or some of the others have."

"I guess," she sighed turning her head back towards the sky.

"Come, let's get you dried off, before one of your circuits blow. Primus, if I hear it from your brothers for not bringing you in sooner." She laughed as the two made their way back into the base as the rain continued outside.

* * *

A little while later she could be found in the rec room, dry and drinking a cube of energon, watching as her brothers played their video game. It was some type of racing game and so far Sideswipe seemed to be in the lead. But, Sunstreaker wasn't to far behind.

Star looked away taking another sip of energon only to find that her cube was empty. Frowning, she stood up heading to the dispenser for another one. As she was taking a drink another mech slid up to her and Jazz's blue visor greeted her.

"Heya Star, how's it hanging?" he asked.

"Not bad, and you?"

He shrugged. "You know same old. Seen Breakdancer anywhere?" asking and looking around the rec room at the same time.

"No, not since this morning. Why?" curious as to why.

"Have a question to ask and she's nowhere to be found." Again looking around the room.

"She'll show up eventually Jazz. Don't worry."

He shrugged. "True, well catch you later Star." And just like that he left. Star pondered over his unusual behavior, but put it off as nothing.

Realizing how late it was getting, she too left the rec room and the small fight her brothers were getting into on the couch. Someone else can deal with it, she'd been breaking up their fights for to long. Turning she made her way down to the quarters, nodding at any mech she happened to pass by. Finally, after what felt like an eternity she came to a door, more importantly his door.

Reaching up a hand she knocked and waited for him to answer. He did a few seconds later stepping aside to let her in. As soon as the door was closed and locked securely, they were on top of each other. Their hands were everywhere as the two fell onto his berth, Star not caring about the pain it caused in her back. She wanted him; she needed him badly. It seemed he also needed her in return.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_So there you go, two chapters in one day. I would have put this in earlier with the last chapter, but I was in class and suppose to be paying attention to the slide show. Boring._

_So this chapter, the officers have heard the femme's side of the story as to who they are. Sort of. Prowl and Starshine get back together and all is happy in the world. Right?_

_*More crickets chirping*_

_Come on people, agree with me on something. Fine, __**Review Please!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **_Truth be Told_

**Rating: **_T_

**Pairings: **_Prowl/oc, Jazz/oc, Bluestreak/oc_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but the plot and other characters, everything belongs to Hasbro._

_Okay, I wanted to get this chapter up because this one has something happening in it and I wanted to share right away. I was going to make you all wait, but I just couldn't._

_So, on with the chapter._

_

* * *

_Sometime later and according to Starshine's internal clock, it was just a little after three in the morning. She had just woken up from recharge, something she needed more of. The night had been intense with the two of them, only taking little recharge. Their last nightly activity had knocked them both offline and Star had only just woken up.

Her blue optics shown brightly in the dark room, looking down at the mech who slept on his side. His head was pillowed into her neck, with his arms wound tightly around her middle. Star would not have been able to move anywhere without waking him. It was not like she wanted to anyways.

The reason as to why she was so awake right now and not in recharge, was because of the discussion she had earlier with Ratchet. He had told her to follow her spark. Right now her spark was telling her to bond with Prowl.

The tactician and her had discussed it a few times, but all that aside, she wanted to do it. She just wondered if he wanted to go through it now or not. Star needed to talk about this now, but didn't want to wake him up. Prowl hardly got enough recharge as it was. She always worried for his health, making sure he got enough energon when he usually forgot.

It was one of the reasons why she wanted to bond with him.

Slowly, Star brought up her hand and stroked his helm. He moved into her touch, but didn't wake. "Prowl my love, wake up," she whispered.

His doorwings twitched once, twice and the pressure around her middle tightened. She felt a kiss on her neck as he snuggled closer to her if that was even possible. "Prowl, I need to talk to you."

His head instantly shot up, concerned blue optics staring down at her. "What's a matter Star?"

She broke optic contact with him, instead staring at the black room. "I want to bond." It wasn't a question, but a request.

When he didn't say anything for a while she started to pull away, only to have him tighten his grip on her. "Stay, don't go." He spoke softly to her.

She settled back down, but didn't relax completely. He moved a little and laid his head directly over her spark chamber. "We can bond whenever you're ready."

His simple statement shocked Star. "Why… why are you so willing to go through with it?"

"Because I have been ready for awhile. I was just waiting for you." Was his simple answer.

"Prowl. Why didn't you tell me?" caressing his helm.

"I knew you weren't ready and didn't want to push you." He looked up at her. "I love you so much Star. That I would wait for you forever."

"You silly mech. What would you have done if I never came here."

A shutter ran through out his whole frame. "I still would have waited for the right one to come, but Primus gave me you instead."

The two lapsed into a small silence before Star sighed. "I'm going to have to tell my brothers."

"Want me there?" he asked.

She shook her head knowing he couldn't see it. "No, I have to do that alone. I can handle them better then most here. I think it would be good for you to be somewhere safe for a while, until I can get Sunny calmed down."

He chuckled lightly, the sound vibrating against her chest. "He doesn't scare me, but will do as you ask."

"Thank you. Recharge now, you have to be up in a little while." He did as she said, Star listening as his systems quieted down as he fell asleep once more.

* * *

It was a few weeks later and still Starshine hadn't told her brothers. Prowl didn't try to press her on the issue, knowing she would tell them when she was ready. But he could tell she was starting to worry about it.

In fact Star was very worried about telling her brothers, because she had an idea of how they would act. Allowing her to be with Prowl was a little difficult on their part, but bonding with him. Well that was another story in itself and she had absolutely no idea how to tell them.

Starshine lay on Prowl's empty berth, the tactician left for his office about three hours earlier. The space on the berth next to her was empty and cold. She missed the warmth he provided.

There was a cube of energon and a note for her on the desk. Standing up, she grabbed the cube and downed it, only to realize she wanted more. Normally, one was enough, but only recently she felt her systems craving more.

Leaving the tactician's quarters Star made her way to the rec room. The only other autobot in there was Ratchet, who nodded in greeting. She grabbed a second cube and made her way over to the table taking a seat across from him.

"I'm actually surprised to see you not in the med bay." She inquired.

He shot her a glare and grumbled. "My life doesn't always consist of that place." Star looked at him raising an optic." "Fine, Wheeljack kicked me out."

She laughed. "Loosen up Ratchet, he's just trying to get you to be more sociable."

"But then who will anyone fear, if not me." He pouted.

"Well First Aid is coming along nicely. Mind you he needs work on his throwing arm, but he's like you in almost every way."

Ratchet thought about this. "True, he does need better aim, but his threats are just as good as mine."

Shaking her head, Star drank the last of her energon. "So have you talked to him?" She looked at the medic's question.

"Yes," looking down at the table.

"And." He urged her.

"We want to bond."

"So why haven't you?"

"My brothers," she spoke quietly.

"Have you told them?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, I'm afraid to. You saw what happened when Sunny caught Prowl and I. I just don't want to see him get hurt. This would be an even bigger step for them and I don't think they are ready for this."

Star stood up and headed to the energon dispense realizing she wanted more. "Don't you think you ought to take it easy with that?" asked Ratchet watching her closely. "This is your second one and your energy levels are already reading full."

"Actually, this is my third."

He was surprised, leaning forward a little. "Your third?" she nodded placing the now empty cube down. The medic stood and pointed to the door. "Med bay now."

Star noting the serious tone quickly complied as they walked to the bay. Inside Wheeljack looked up from one of the work areas, giving a glance at Ratchet. "I thought I told you to take the day off."

"Frag that, I need to see what's wrong with Starshine." Indicating the femme to one of the berths.

Star sat on it as the engineer came over. "What's the problem?"

Ratchet fiddled with a monitor before answering. "She's already had three cubes of energon this morning. Two times the normal amount she usually takes in."

The engineer hummed as Ratchet turned on the monitor. "Well it seems everything is working normally. But where did all that extra energon go to." He said reading the screen.

He typed in a few things, studying the monitors carefully. "PRIMUS THIS CAN'T BE!" he yelled loudly surprising the other two.

Wheeljack was at his side instantly. "Is that what I think it is?" peering closer.

The medic nodded his head, hitting another key. "Yes, but it's been so long since I've seen one."

They continued to discuss whatever it was they were seeing on the monitor, completely ignoring Starshine. She was starting to get a little agitated at being ignored by the two mech's. "Ah hello."

She had the satisfaction of seeing them both jump. Their optics were wide in surprise. "Yeah, still here."

The medic suddenly put on a big smile, making her lean away fearfully. Even, Wheeljack had stepped back a few paces. She wasn't sure is she wanted the crazed medic near as he came up next to the berth she sat on.

"You have been one busy femme." He laughed. Star looked to Wheeljack for help, but he stood rooted to his spot. She turned back to Ratchet who stopped laughing. "The reason your consuming so much is because you're providing for two."

She was utterly confused by his explanation. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You have sparked my dear."

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Hah; bet none of you were going to expect that to happen. Most of you thought they were going to bond. Well sorry, not yet. So yeah tell me what you think. __**Review please! **_

_Note if your unhappy that they didn't bond yet, don't worry it will happen… eventually._

_Snickers and hides behind Sunstreaker. He's my guardian against anything!_

_LOL_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:**_ Truth be Told_

**Rating: **_T_

**Pairing: **_Prowl/oc, Jazz/oc, Bluestreak/oc_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but the plot and other characters, everything belongs to Hasbro._

_Wahoo, here is Chapter 8 and guess what, it is really long. Turned out longer then I expected, but a little bit happens in this chapter, and something you wouldn't expect. Wanted to make sure I got a lot of the expressions into one chapter instead of two._

_Also, I'm putting this up here because I'm going to the auto show today and they have some of the Transformers cars featured there. Including Sideswipe, Bumblebee and those three other new characters. Jolt, Skids and Mudflap I think. Anyways, I should have pictures from the show up on my deviantart account hopefully by the late tonight or early tomorrow. My account information is up on my profile, though no link has been established yet(Still learning how to do that)._

_Oh and one more things before I let you all read, the prequel to this story and Incoming Love will be coming up soon. Info about it is on my profile as well under one of the recent updates.  
_

_  
So without further ado, on with the chapter._

_

* * *

  
_

SILENCE

The two mech's Wheeljack and Ratchet had been waiting for the past ten minutes for Starshine to move. She seemed frozen in her seat on the berth staring at the wall.

"Do you think we should tell someone?" Wheeljack asked finally.

"If anyone's going to know first, it's Prowl," growled Ratchet already calling the tactician.

Prowl arrived three minutes later spotting Starshine first. He went over and touched her. Just like that she snapped her heads towards him. Then her optics went to her spark chamber before settling on the medic.

The second in command utterly confused looked to the two mech's for an explanation. Ratchet waved him over to the monitor that was still on. He then pointed a finger at the screen. Prowl leaned closer for a better look then snapped his gaze back and forth between Starshine and the screen.

The engineer and medic were ready for him to crash, but were shocked when he didn't.

Prowl stood to his full height and made his way over to Starshine. At the moment she was looking down and running her hand over her spark chamber. He stopped in front of her and gently lifted her gaze. When they connected optics he leaned forward until their lips were barely a centimeter apart. He then whispered two words to her. "Thank you," leaning in and sealing the kiss.

Wheeljack whistled at the intensity of the kiss as the monitor started beeping madly. Ratchet turned it off as the couple pulled away. Prowl pulled her close to him allowing her to rest her head on his chest. That was when the medic saw it, actual tears coming from the tactician. To amaze at the new development no one moved.

Starshine pulled away from him, bringing up a hand and wiping away his tears. He did the same in return for her. Prowl then looked up at Ratchet. "Is she allowed to go?"

The medic nodded. "Yes, but I want her to come back in a day or two, to make sure the sparkling is healthy."

"I'll make sure she comes in." he said helping her to stand up fully. Taking her hand in his own they walked out of the med bay leaving the medic and engineer behind.

"Why didn't he crash?" the two heard Wheeljack ask.

"I don't know Jack, nothing makes sense around here anymore." Ratchet replied as the door shut.

* * *

As soon as the door closed Starshine turned towards him. "Prowl, we really need to talk."

He nodded knowing that she was correct. Together they made their way to his quarters, making sure to lock the door behind them.

Starshine took a seat on his berth, while Prowl sat next to the femme, grabbing her hand in his once again.

"What's wrong Star? Aren't you happy?" he asked worried, since she hadn't said much.

He heard her sigh. "No, it's not just that. It's that I don't know if I'm ready for a sparkling yet. I mean we only just started talking about bonding and now this comes in and complicates things a bit."

"You haven't told your brothers yet, have you?" he asked.

She shook her head and he squeezed her hand. "No, I was going to do that today. Now I don't know what to do. I had hoped to tell them gently, so that you wouldn't get hurt, but now I know that won't happen."

"Would it be better if we didn't have the sparkling?" Prowl asked sadly, hoping she wouldn't notice his hurt.

"PRIMUS NO," she said standing up and pacing the length of the room. He watched her from his spot on the berth. "I could never do that to the sparkling. I could never do that to you." Turning back towards him. "It just makes it a little more complicated, especially since the decepticon's."

He nodded his head in agreement. "You're right, this is a complication and if word gets out to them, it could only end in disaster."

"What are we to do?" she asked.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her, feeling her doing the same in return. "We have to tell Prime. Then we are going to have to tell your brothers, they will want to know."

She nodded hugging him tighter. "We'll tell them after we tell Optimus."

"Alright, we can do that." He agreed as they continued to stand there, neither wanting to move very fast.

Finally though, he pulled back giving her a quick kiss before grabbing her hand and walking out of the room. The two made the trek to Prime's office, which felt very far off.

The leader looked up when they stepped inside his office, placing a datapad aside. "Starshine, Prowl," he greeted. "What can I do for today?"

Prowl looked at Star who was looking down at the ground as if she were afraid to say anything. He then turned back to his commander, who was watching the two carefully. "Sir, certain complication's have come up and knew you would wanted to be informed."

"What sort of complications are we talking about?" Prime asked still looking back and forth between the two.

The tactician gave Star one last glance. "Starshine has sparked sir." He felt her flinch as he tightened his grip on her hand.

He watched his leader face for any sort of reaction, but was slightly disappointed when none came forth. Prime leaned back in his seat, studying the two carefully. "I can see where the complications of having the sparkling is coming from. What I don't understand is why neither of you is happy about this. Prowl what are your thoughts?"

The black and white sighed. "I am very happy sir, that she has sparked. I'm just very concerned about what would happen if the decepticon's got word."

Optimus nodded and turned to Starshine. "What are your thoughts?"

Star looked up, glanced back down at the ground again. "I only have two complaints. That of the decepticon's and that of my brothers. Other then that, I am happy, just wishing a little that it hadn't come when it did."

"I understand your fears and will make sure all cautions are taken to make sure nothing happens to you or your creations."

Star nodded her head as Prowl addressed Prime again. "Sir, if I may I would like to request a few days of leave."

Optimus nodded his head. "Permission granted."

"Thank you sir." He thanked turning and heading towards the doorway.

"Oh Prowl, Starshine," Prime called out as they were about to leave. "Congratulation's, it will be nice to have a sparkling on the base again. I have not forgotten the excitement from when Bumblebee was a sparkling."

Prowl nodded as the two of them left the office, getting a few hallways away before turning to Starshine. "Do you want to try telling them now or later?" he asked as she leaned up against the wall.

"Later, they're out on patrol right now," she informed.

"In my excitement, I had forgotten," he said. He stepped in front of her as she looked up locking optics. "I really am thankful to you though, because without you I would never have this opportunity."

Starshine smiled. "Your welcome Prowl, you deserve something good in your life."

He leaned down. "I having something good in my life…you." Closing the distance and kissing her deeply.

Prowl felt her respond wrapping her arms around his neck, oblivious to the autobot's who passed them by. Only when they pulled back did they realize that half the mech's and femme's were gaping at them.

Star giggled hiding her head in the crook of his neck as he wrapped a protective arm around her waist. A glare was sent towards the others who quickly disappeared. Only one autobot remained, grinning like a maniac looking back and forth between the two.

"Never would have thought you to be very public Prowl." Jazz teased coming closer.

"I believe it was a spur of the moment action, as the humans say" Prowl said.

Starshine looked up at the saboteur with a small grin. Jazz seemed to narrow his visor at them. "What do you know that I don't?" She laughed at the same time Prowl chuckled. "What? What did I miss?"

Prowl watched as Starshine step up next to the silver mech and whispered something to him. The shock on his face was enough to tell anyone what she had just told him.

What the two of them didn't expect though, was for Jazz to fall straight down on his back. Prowl and Star stared at the saboteur, before Prowl called Ratchet.

"What do you mean he just fell over?" the medic snapped loudly. "Never mind, I'll be there in a minute."

Sure enough Ratchet rounded the corner, took one look at the saboteur and shook his head. "I was expecting this more from you," pointing to the tactician. "then from him."

Star tilted her head to the side. "You were expecting Prowl's logic center to shut down?" she asked.

"Yes." The medic nodded.

A small groan came from Jazz as they crowded around him. His visor came online as he looked to each in turn. Then the biggest smile he could ever give came to his face. "Please tell me what she said was true?" he asked.

All three nodded and he let out a loud yell startling them as he shot up. "I must tell someone."

"Jazz wait," Prowl grabbed a hold of his friend. "You can't tell anyone yet."

The smile dropped. "Why not?"

Prowl looked to Starshine. "We haven't told her brothers yet."

"Ah slag, that puts a damper on all this."

Ratchet chuckled making them all turn to him. "The best solution to tell them, would be throwing them in the brig so that they won't attack any of you."

Prowl saw Star glare at the crazed medic, biting back the laugh that threatened to come out of him.

* * *

Starshine sat on the berth, somewhat listening as Prowl rambled on. He was making a list of the precautions that would need to be taken before the sparkling was born. Jazz was at the tactician's desk grinning as he watched his friend pace back and forth.

Ever since she told the saboteur, he had yet to leave their sights. Star didn't mind his company; she just wished he would stop smiling. Of course, he was suppose to be there when she told her brothers. Optimus Prime, Dreamscape, Breakdancer and Elita-one were also supposed too as well. Star just hoped that her brothers didn't kill anyone.

Checking her internal clock for what felt like the hundredth time today, Star noted that it was time to meet them. Getting up from the berth, she grabbed Prowl's hand to make him stop. He blinked several times as if realizing what he was doing and ducked his head in embarrassment.

Both Jazz and Starshine laughed. "Glad you find it funny." Prowl growled.

"Hey, I thought I was the one who had the mood swings." Teased Star.

Ratchet had explained some of the basics of what would happen during her pregnancy. One would be the increase in appetite for more energon. The second was the constant mood swings, something she was not looking forward too. But, the third stunned the both of them. According to the medic the two would start feel the effects of needing to bond. The sparkling would want to feel his father close by and the bonding would be the only way to do that.

Why did having a sparkling have to be so complicated?

So now the three of them stood, along with Prime, Elita-one, Dreamscape, Breakdancer, and Ratchet. The medic apparently wanted to watch the show. They stood in the conference room, where the other officers interrogated her and her sisters and brothers.

Footsteps in the hall alert them to the return of the twins, as the door slid open to reveal them. Both were talking quietly to one another, but stopped as they noticed everyone present.

Their gazes swept from one to another, lingering longer on Starshine who fidgeted under them. Sunstreaker's gaze narrowed dangerously as she fought the urge to not run and hide.

"Sir, what's going on?" Sideswipe asked, slightly confused.

"Whatever, it is the answer is no," growled Sunstreaker still looking at her.

"But, you don't even know what it is we are going to say." Dreamscape pointed out.

"I don't care," he sneered. "the answer is still no."

Starshine sighed already wishing she could hit her brother over the head a few times. Fragging mood swings were already getting to her and she probably wasn't even that far along. She would have to ask Ratchet next time she was in the bay. Which would probably be sooner rather then later.

She took a step closer to the two, watching as the two tensed up visibly. "Sunny, Sides, how would you like it if you two became uncles, as the human's say."

The two looked confused as they processed the word on the Internet.

Starshine wasn't sure of what happened next. One minute they were in front of her and the next, Prowl went flying into the wall behind him.

It was utter chaos as the others tried to grab hold of the twins, who looked ready to kill the tactician. Star stood terrified as her brothers hit, kicked and punched every part of Prowl they could reach.

Only when Ratchet sedated the two of them, was she able to see the damage they left behind. Jazz, Dreamscape, Breakdancer and Prime were dragging the twins out of the room.

Ratchet was working frantically on the unconscious second in command as Elita-one stood by Star's side. She was just to shock to even move, more or else believe what she was seeing.

She knew her brothers would be angry, she just didn't think it was going to be that bad.

The medic turned to the two femmes. "I have to get him to the med bay, those two really did a number on him." He stood and with Elita's help carried him out, leaving Starshine by herself.

She slowly slid to the floor and cried, starting to feel the effects of today straining her systems.

* * *

That was how Jazz had found her, curled up in a fetal position on the floor, energon tears flowing.

He gently picked her up with some difficulty, due to her bigger frame, but still managed. The saboteur made it to the med bay quickly, the door already open as he set her down upon the berth.

The medic took one glance at her and returned to his work on Prowl. His friend looked in pretty bad shape with all those dents in his armor.

Jazz turned back to Starshine who was watching the medic intensely as he worked to repair her mate. The saboteur reached out and touched Star's hand before lightly grabbing it in his. Together the two of them watched as Ratchet continued his repairs on the tactician.

It was sometime later in the evening when Starshine left the med bay. Ratchet had finished with Prowl's repairs, but the tactician was still unconscious. She was angry with her brothers for harming him, but at the same time she wasn't.

Her steps were slow as she made the trek down to the brig, since the two were still locked up in there.

Both glanced at her when she walked in, but quickly away and down at the floor. Star stopped in front of their cell, being careful not to touch the bars as she looked back and forth at them.

"Sunny, Sides," she spoke softly. "I'm sorry I upset you. I didn't mean to make you mad."

Sideswipe shook his head. "We aren't mad Star, we're just surprised is all. Neither of us were expecting it so soon."

She looked away and at the wall. "You aren't the only ones." Whispering lowly. "I was in as much shock as yourself."

"What of Prowl?" asked Sides.

Shaking her head. "To tell you the truth, he's nervous. Yes he's happy, but before we told you, he was talking up a storm." She smiled remembering it clearly in her mind. "I was actually going to talk with the both of you about something else, but the sparkling came before I could get the chance."

"I was hoping the both of you would consent to letting Prowl and I bond."

Sunstreaker growled, Sides placing a hand on his twin's arm. "Star, I think we would have been alright with you bonding with him. But I think we were hoping for you to wait on the sparkling."

"Trust me, I know how you feel. I'm not ready for it, but I could never let Prowl down. He means so much to me. I love him so much it hurts not being close to him."

Sides laughed suddenly drawing the attention of the other two to him. Sunstreaker looked like he didn't want to be anywhere near his insane brother. Starshine wasn't exactly sure what to make of the situation.

BANG

Sunny's hand coming down on his brother's helm made the red mech stop laughing and stare at him.

Starshine giggled, making the two turn to stare at her. "For brothers, you two have a weird way of showing affection to one another."

Identical grins spread across their faces as she shook her head. "Well how else are we supposed to, interface every chance we get?"

Sunstreaker and Starshine just stared at Sideswipe who was smirking happily. The yellow warrior stood up and moved as far away from his twin as possible, while she tried to erase the memory.

"Primus, Sides I so didn't need to hear that." She cursed still trying to erase the memory that would forever scar her existence. The red mech only laughed as the other two scowled at him.

A hand placed on her shoulder made her to and come face to face with Jazz. He looked back and forth between the three. "Prowl's asking for you." He spoke as the other two listened intently.

"Alright, let's go," she said turning back to her brothers. "I'll be back soon to see you two." They nodded but didn't say anything as she left with Jazz.

"Everything okay Star?" Jazz asked once out of audio range of the twins.

"Yeah, it will be, just give them time." He nodded as they continued on their way to the med bay.

Inside Prowl was sitting up and talking to an irritated Ratchet who looked ready to throw something at the mech. Jazz ginned walking back out the door from one look at the medic. Star wasn't sure if she wanted to go closer, but the medic walked away and into his office leaving the two of them alone.

Prowl indicated for her to come forward and she was at his side in an instant. The two lay together on the berth, her on her back while he lay with his head on her chest.

"Are you going to press chargers?" she asked a little while later.

He sighed. "No, I know they only did what they to protect you. But I cannot allow it to go unpunished either. Prime is already overseeing to give them extra work."

"Thank you," stroking his helm softly.

He lifted his head and looked at her. "I knew you wouldn't be happy if I did press chargers. I don't want to hurt you Star, that hurt me as well." She nodded as he leaned forward and kissed her. After that the two settled down and fell into recharge, not even bothering to head back to his quarters.

**Author Notes: **

_Small grin appears on author's face._

_So what did you all think? Was it worth the wait to read this?_

_Prowl finds out he is a dad and Jazz unexpectedly falls down. The twins are upset and hit the tactician. What else could go wrong?_

_Shrugs_

_You all know what to do. __**Please Review**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **_Truth be Told_

**Rating: **_T_

**Pairings: **_Prowl/oc, Jazz/oc, Bluestreak/oc_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but the plot and other characters, everything else belongs to Hasbro_

_Yay, new chapter. Now is where the real fun starts beginning. The darkness starts to take over. Beware the evil bunnies._

_On with the chapter!_

* * *

"Everything is prepared my lord," the decepticon informed bowing in front of his leader.

Megatron let an evil smile crawl across his face. "Good. Starscream, prepare the troops. Today we go hunting for some autobot's."

The others around the decepticon leader laughed as they all prepared for the battle to come.

* * *

The shrill alarm of the autobot base rang through the halls.

Prowl and Starshine were startled out of recharge as Optimus Prime called for all available autobot's

Prowl grabbed Star's hand to prevent her from leaving out the door. She turned back to him. "Stay here, we can't lose you or the sparkling."

"Then what about you?" she snapped back as he headed for the door.

"I have to go, it's my duty."

"As it is mine."

He stopped at the door of the bay. "As of yesterday you were put on leave until the sparkling is born." With that he was gone leaving her to scream after him.

Starshine was angry, she wanted to kill, throw something anything to get rid of the feeling. Instead, she sat huddled in Ratchet's office after he locked her in there. He said it was for her protection and that no one could overwrite the code with out his permission.

A blast rocked the base sending Starshine down onto the floor. She quickly scrambled up and began punching in numbers on the panel. Star wanted out of there so she could go help the others.

After the seventh failed code, she slammed her hand against the door, yelling at the top of her vocalizers. Just because she was with sparkling, did not mean she was defenseless.

There just had to be a way out of the office. Looking around she saw the air duck vent, but it was too small for her frame.

So she began banging again on the door only harder this time, hoping to get something from the other side.

It worked because a few minutes later the door slid open and a very irritated Ratchet stood on the other side.

As soon as the door was fully opened though she shoved past him, dodging First Aid as he moved to grab her. The med bay doors were open and Star was sprinting out into the hallways, gun in hand and heading for the entrance.

Only her freedom was short lived however, when Jazz came running around a corner and grabbed held of her.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" she screamed trying to break free of his grip.

It was a struggle for him, since her size was bigger then his own. "No…I will… not let…. go."

"BUT I HAVE TO HELP." Trying to pry his arm off of her.

"By staying in the med bay, you are helping." He grunted when she landed a kick to his leg. "By not getting yourself killed. What would your brothers say if they saw you dead? What would Prowl?"

At this she stopped struggling, though his grip on her didn't let up. Star hung her head. "Fine, but I want to help."

"You can help Star, just not out there. Besides, no one is fighting right now, when the con's have a hostage."

She perked up. "Hostage, are you sure?"

He nodded his head as he began walking back to the med bay. "Yes, the autobot insignia is on his arm and everything."

"Do we know who he is?"

"No, but we'll him away from them soon." He assured as they arrived at the med bay. Jazz turned towards her. "Now stay here, because I rather not see my friends mate be thrown in the brig for disobeying an order."

Starshine pulled a face. "Sorry, but my brothers have more luck in the brig then I do."

He laughed and began walking away. "Go help the Hatchet, I'm sure he would mind another hand." He waved rounding a corner and Star was left alone in front of the doors.

* * *

She sighed and walked inside, Ratchet already glaring at her. "Jazz said I could help." She spoke before he could say anything.

The medic cursed. "Fine, you can get parts when we ask for them. Until then don't move from this room." He turned away and began fiddling around on the counter.

Star looked to First Aid who shrugged, swinging his legs back and forth on the berth he sat on.

It was quiet in the med bay as the three waited for their first casualty to come in. It didn't help that Ratchet was muttering non-stop and slamming down his tools. First Aid was humming a song and Starshine was pacing the med bay back and forth.

Suddenly, she wished she were bonded to Prowl, so she could know what the slag was happening outside. Although, Ratchet said there would be plenty of opportunities for the two of them to do so.

Hurried footsteps sounded in the hallways, all three snapping their optics to the door. Ironhide rounded the corner. "They're requesting Starshine show herself."

All three mech's looked towards her, who was surprised.

"Did they say why?" Ratchet asked taking a step towards the weapon specialist.

"The con's know who she is. They request her to be with her teammates, or they kill the autobot. Prime sent me to get her."

Star took a few steps forward, but a hand on her shoulder made her turn towards Ratchet. "Stay behind the others and mask your energy signature, we don't want them to know you are sparking."

She nodded and followed after Ironhide who walked in front of her. Just before the entrance of the base he turned to her. "Stay behind me, I'll make sure nothing hits you."

"You don't have to do that."

"No, I don't, but it wouldn't do any good if we lost you or creation. Besides, I can tell you make Prowl happy and he needs something like you in his life."

* * *

"WHERE IS THE OTHER, BRING HER OUT HERE NOW OR I WILL SHOOT." The voice of Megatron demanded.

Reluctantly, Starshine and Ironhide stepped out of the base, Star making sure she was hidden behind his big frame. The other autobot's parted to let them through, though two others joined in protecting her sides.

Star looked and spotted Prowl up ahead, who was looking back with a tense stare. She could tell he was afraid, and to tell you the truth she was as well.

Finally, Ironhide stopped in front next to Optimus Prime, her brothers just behind the leader glaring dangerously at the cons. Dreamscape and Breakdancer were behind them, watching Star as she glanced around.

In front of the line of autobot's was the decepticon's each with their blood red eyes looking. Megatron stood in the middle of his troops an evil smile upon his face. Next to him was Soundwave, in his somewhat creepy bipedal mode.

On the decepticon leader's right side stood Starscream, with his wing mates. But, what Star notice was the prisoner Skywarp and Thundcracker were holding. It was an autobot, since the red insignia stood out on the bot's black armor. He was on his knees, a gun pointed at his head on either side.

"Send the femme's up front with no protection." Megatron ordered glaring at Prime.

Starshine saw her brother's tense even more as low growls came from the two. Prowl also was very tense, his doorwings held so high, they looked ready come off. Even Optimus Prime was very tense as he stared at Megatron for a moment or two.

Obviously the autobot's stalling was irritating the decepticon leader as he turned towards the seekers. "Kill the autobot."

"No, wait," Optimus spoke holding up his hand. "Step forward you three."

Breakdancer, Dreamscape and Starshine looked at one another, before stepping around their bodyguards.

However, the three didn't go very far, keeping within arms reach of those behind them.

Megatron smiled. "So you three are the Seekers Sisters. You have been nothing but a pain in the aft, from all the destruction you caused my troops."

Dreamscape shifted slightly, making the decepticon's entirely look at her.

"Unfortunately," he continued. "the three of you survived the battle, that was suppose to have offline you permanently. But, there will be plenty of other opportunities, now that I know you're here on earth."

He looked away and towards the captured autobot. "Which one of you is Starshine?"

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe growled louder, being restrained by some of the others.

Dreamscape looked towards Star who nodded, taking a small step forward. "I am her," she said with little fear in her voice.

Megatron smiled, as she held back a shiver of disgust at his facial feature. "I believe I have an old friend of yours here." Indicating to the black mech.

Her optics snapped to the captured autobot then back again. "You have seen for yourself that we are still alive. Now it's time for you to uphold your part of this."

A sneer found it's way onto the decepticon leaders face, as some of his followers moved. "Very well, you can have your pathetic autobot back. I only came here today to see that the three of you survived. Thundercracker, Skywarp leave the piece of filth."

The autobot's watched as the two seekers picked up the black mech and threw him forward. He landed hard on the ground laying completely still, his optics dark from those who could see his face.

Starshine would have gone to him, but Ironhide pulled her back at that minute as a gunshot went off.

Chaos in sued as Star felt herself being pulled quickly towards the entrance of the base. She struggled against Ironhide, who continued to drag her away from the fighting outside.

She found herself shoved inside the med bay, Ratchet instantly surrounding her, his scanners running over her systems. When he was sure she was all right did he turn his attention to the four mech's walking in.

The four of them were supporting a fifth one, the black mech that the decepticon's had taken as their prisoner. The four gently placed him on a berth carefully, per Ratchet's instruction.

The medic then snapped at them to get out, which they quickly did, not wanting to be on the end of the wrench.

Starshine stood off to the side watching as the medic went through every medical procedure.

The black mech lay completely still, but a quiet hum was coming from his systems.

Ratchet finally pulled away with a huff. "It's uncharacteristic of the them to leave a prisoner this intact."

"Ratchet?" First Aid asked from his spot next to the yellow hummer.

"There's nothing wrong with him, was just sedated." The medic explained further. He shifted through a drawer bringing out a syringe. Coming back over, Ratchet stuck the needle into the black mech's neck, before pulling it back out.

A small groan instantly came from the mech, his hand twitching.

Starshine watched as the hand was brought up and touch the mech's face. Something was tugging at her processor, but she couldn't figure out what was causing it.

Soon the mech was sitting up with the aid of Ratchet as First Aid held a cube in his arm. The mech turned his head this way and that. "Where am I?"

An intake of air swiftly went through her systems, causing them to stutter. First Aid was by her side in an instant, trying to ask her questions. But Star wasn't listening as the black mech slowly turned around.

"Stormbreaker," she squeaked before falling offline in shock.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_AHHH, he's back. NOOOOOOOO. Where the frag did he come from?_

_Shrugs_

_Oh well, not my problem. Well technically it is, since I'm writing the story, but I blame the evil bunnies for bringing him in here._

_**Please Review**  
_

_**Please Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **_Truth be Told_

**Rating: **_T_

**Pairings: **_Prowl/oc, Jazz/oc_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but the plot and other characters, everything else belongs to Hasbro._

_Since that glitch with the log in, I have had time to write more chapters for this story. For now though here is chapter 10, hope you like._

_

* * *

  
_

Prowl stood staring at the black mech, Stormbreaker as he explained how he came to earth. The tactician couldn't quite place his finger on it, but there was something slightly off about him.

Of course Ratchet had said that the mech was in perfect health, but there was still that nagging in his processor.

Stormbreaker was still talking, sitting across from Optimus Prime who listened intently to the story. Prowl stood behind the autobot leader, with Jazz right next to him.

The saboteur was leaning casually against the wall, but Prowl knew his friend. The body language, in which his friend was showing, was anything but casual. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest and a small frown was on his usually grinning face.

He finally looked at Prowl, who was looking right back at him. The silver mech nodded before both turned back to Stormbreaker.

"…I was caught by the decepticon's upon impact, but after that I wasn't sure what had happened." The black mech finished up.

Optimus Prime spoke again. "Thank you Stormbreaker. I am sorry you had been in the hands of them. You will be given a few days rest before being put on active duty."

Stormbreaker nodded his head. "Thank you sir.

"You are free to go." Optimus dismissed.

The black mech nodded as he stood and exited the office. The door closed behind him, leaving the three officer's alone.

"You two were particularly quiet during him speaking. Not even a question or two. What is on your minds?" Prime asked turning towards the two.

Prowl shook his head at the same time as Jazz did the same thing. The leader didn't push, instead dismissing the two.

* * *

As soon as the door had shut behind the two officers, Prowl grabbed Jazz's hand and dragged him into his office. The silver mech didn't complain as the door closed and locked behind him.

The black and white sat behind his desk, while his friend took one in front of him. "What are your thoughts on Stormbreaker?" he asked Jazz instantly.

Jazz frowned. "I don't know what to think really. Something about his story doesn't make sense. But at the same it seemed believable."

Prowl nodded his head. "I had gotten the same sense of Stormbreaker as well."

"What do you want to do about it?"

"Nothing for now. There is no logical evidence or reason for us to suspect anything."

Jazz shrugged, but didn't look convinced. "What about Starshine, what are you going to do about her?"

This time Prowl shrugged. "I honestly have no idea. As soon as Ratchet brought her back online, she headed for her quarters and hasn't been seen since. Even Sunstreaker and Sideswipe can't get her to come out."

"Have you tried?"

"No, I want to give her time to cope, since Stormbreaker and her used to be together."

The two fell quiet before Jazz spoke again. "I think you should talk with her. I'm sure she could use you right about now."

With that Prowl watched as his friend stood up and left the office. He sat back against the chair and began thinking about all that had happened that day.

It had been an interesting day to say the least, well an interesting two days.

Releasing a sigh he stood and exited his office, the door locking behind him. The hallways of the base were quiet, since it was rather late at night.

Prowl came upon the quarters and spotted Sunstreaker and Sideswipe sitting next to each other on the floor. They looked up when he approached, looking at Starshine's door.

"She won't come out," Sideswipe said, not moving from his spot.

The tactician inclined his head. "If you could, I would like to talk with Starshine alone."

The two looked at one another and nodded before standing up and heading to their quarters right next door. The door opened and Sunstreaker walked in, but Sideswipe paused and looked back at his commander.

"Is there something you wish to say Sideswipe?" he asked the red mech.

The mech nodded looking at his sister's door. "Yeah, she a good youngling, she'll know what she wants. Don't ever doubt her and don't push her away. In time she will open up to you."

With that he disappeared into his quarters, leaving behind one very confused second in command.

Shaking his head, Prowl reached up and knocked on Star's door. "It's me, may I come in?"

He got now answer, so he tried again. Again, she was silent and he took it, that she didn't want to see anyone. "If you need me, I'll be in my quarters." He said before turning and heading to his own room.

He keyed in the code, the door swinging open and stepping in. Only his room was already occupied, as Starshine's body lay on his berth. Her systems were in recharge, from what he could hear.

She probably snuck out of her room and into his, so that no one could bother her. He stepped up next to the berth and gently rubbed her helm.

It seemed she had her systems on alert, because as soon as he pulled away, her optics came online. They stared at one another before she sat up and he sat down.

"How are you feeling?" he asked arms wrapped around her middle.

Starshine had her head laid on his shoulder. "I don't know," she spoke softly and slowly. "It feels like something I can't explain. It's been so long since I've seen Stormbreaker. To have him here now, with everything that's going on."

"Are you okay with him being here?" he asked.

"No, it brings up so much from the past. It's so unfair," she sighed pulling away entirely. "Just when I found something that could makes me happy. This happens."

"What do you mean 'this happens?' Is there something that I should be aware of Star?"

She shook her head and stood up. "No, I don't think you need to worry about it Prowl."

"Yes, I should be," standing up as well.

Again she shook her head. "No, you have other responsibilities to look after, including other autobot's on this base. I don't need to weigh you down with my troubles."

He grabbed her hand and forced her to look at him. "You are my responsibility as much as them Star. Besides, with the sparkling on the way, I want to be there to help you with that."

Starshine stepped away from him. "I can't Prowl, I just can't. I have to go. I need time to think."

Just like that she was out the door, leaving him behind.

Prowl wasn't sure what to think of the situation at the moment as he stood staring at the door. He then sat on his berth, placing his head in his hands, wondering just how much worse this could get.

* * *

The next morning Prowl walked into the rec room, spotting Starshine sitting by herself at a table. A cube of energon rested in her hand as she stared down at the table.

She had looked up briefly when he walked in, but had already looked away. He made his way over to her, but before he was able to talk to her, she was up and out of the rec room.

Those who had been in the room all turned to look at the tactician, wondering what had gone wrong in their relationship.

Prowl hung his head slightly before heading over to the energon dispenser. Two shadows had fallen over him and he looked up to see Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

He moved to allow them to get their drink, but it seemed they weren't interested in the pink liquid.

"We need to talk to you." Sunstreaker said.

Prowl flicked his doorwings before nodding and leaving the rec room. The twins followed behind him as they made their way to the tactician's office.

Once inside the office Prowl sat behind his desk, while the twins stood in front of him.

"Star came to us last night, upset." Sideswipe began. "We want to know what happened?"

He shook his head. "I don't know myself. I had found her in my quarters after knocking a few times on hers. I had asked her about Stormbreaker being here, but she became upset. After that she ran out and then this morning."

The two nodded their heads. "Yes, she came to us last night, but refused to tell us what happened."

"I think she is worried about what will happen, with Stormbreaker here."

A scowl came from Sunstreaker, as the yellow warrior crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't like him."

Both Sideswipe and Prowl looked at him. Prowl was equally surprised he even said anything, since Sunstreaker was never an open mech.

Sunstreaker continued. "Never did like him, always thought he wasn't right for Starshine."

It seemed Sideswipe was shocked by his brother's openness. "Sunny are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine Sides. Why?" he snapped back.

The red mech tilted his head. "Because you are talking."

"Am I not allowed to?"

Sideswipe shook his head. "No you are, it's just that I've never heard you say something like this, especially in front of others."

Sunstreaker grumbled crossing his arms over his chest. "Well there isn't anybody else to talk to other then you. Besides, he's Starshine's mate, might as well get used to him."

Prowl blinked his optics a few times, as Sunstreaker's word ran through his processor. "Does this mean, you will give me less trouble then before I meet your sisters."

Two identical grins came from the twins making Prowl lean back away from them as far as he could get.

"Just because your part of the family now, doesn't mean we'll treat you any differently." Sideswipe said, making Prowl groan as the twins disappeared out of the office.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Stormbreaker has been there less then a few hours and already he has caused trouble, without even doing anything. Wonder how this will all turn out. We can only wait and see. __**Please review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **_Truth Be Told_

**Rating: **_T_

**Pairings: **_Prowl/oc, Jazz/oc_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but the plot and Starshine, Dreamscape and Breakdancer. Everything else belongs to Hasbro._

_The next chapter is up. Yay!  
_

* * *

Starshine sat in the rec room quietly, as the others sat around talking happily. Some of them were discussing the new autobot, Stormbreaker who had yet to show himself.

She had long since stopped listening to the gossip and was thinking quietly to herself. Star had really hoped that the mech who was captured by the decepticon's wasn't Stormbreaker. If it had been any other mech, she would have been okay, but it had to be him.

Some part of her wished that he had perished during the war and another part was glad he was here. The part of her that wished he was gone, knew there were dangers to him being here. Namely, since she had a mate, Prowl.

The tactician was everything in a mech she was looking for, despite many saying he was cold and unemotional. Star didn't care, she had fallen in love with him and there was no changing her from that.

But, there was a part of her that was glad Stormbreaker was here. He was after all her first boyfriend, and sometimes it's hard to forget someone like that. Despite having not heard from him in vorns, she never did forget about him.

Starshine tensed when she notice Prowl walk into the rec room. He stopped when he looked towards her. She wasn't ready to talk to him yet, not after what she had said last night.

It seemed he wanted to talk though, as he began making his way towards her. Quickly, she shot up and out of the rec room, leaving him behind without so much as a glance back.

* * *

The hallways were slightly crowded as other autobot's walked to their duties or heading to the rec room. She swept by them without so much as a greeting.

Instead, she headed towards the storage rooms, to once again be by herself.

Starshine, had just past one of the storage rooms, but stopped when a strange noise caught her audios.

Curious, she made towards the door, which slid opened and a gasp escaped her lips.

On the opposite side of the room from her was Breakdancer who was moaning and being touched by Jazz. A startled gasp came from her friend, making the saboteur pause in his explorations.

He followed Breakdancer's line of sight and a look of panic and shock passed through his visor.

The two stared at Starshine as she stared back, not quite sure what to make of the situation.

Before long though Jazz chuckled making both femmes look at him. "I guess this is the part, where you Starshine turn and walk out."

If Starshine could have blushed, she would have, as she all but flew out of the storage room.

Star didn't stop running until she was outside, Ironhide turning to look at her carefully.

"You okay there youngling?" he asked coming up next to her.

She nodded, looking up towards the sky. "Yeah, I'm fine just needed some fresh air."

He raised an optic at that. "Your systems process your air."

"I know, but every once and a while I like to feel the wind going through my systems. One of the thrills of being a flyer," she grinned as he chuckled.

"I wouldn't know anything about that Starshine, but I suppose I would feel the same thing if I were a flyer as well."

"Hmm," she hummed looking back up into the sky.

"Go."

"What?" she asked turning back to the weapon specialist.

He smiled placing a hand on her shoulder. "I can tell you want to fly, so go. I'll keep a look out from here. But don't go to far." He warned.

She smiled. "Thanks Ironhide."

He nodded stepping back as she changed into her alt mode. Her boosters started up and she shot into the sky, feeling the air currents flow over her entire frame. Up here she felt free, letting her troubles back down on the ground.

Her thoughts though remained on one problem as she flew loops and barrel rolls over the base.

For about 45 minutes she was able to fly through the sky and allow her processor to empty.

Finally, though her system warnings were going off, telling her she was low on energon.

With one final barrel roll Star headed back down to the ground, transforming before touching back down.

Ironhide was still standing where she had last left him, nodding his head to her. "Feel better?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"No problem youngling. Let's get back inside, before Ratchet finds out what I've let you do."

She laughed. "Don't worry, you can say I forced you into doing this."

He chuckled as they walked through the hallways. "One of the mood swings you are suppose to get."

"Sure, what better reason to go flying, then to threaten you with you very life."

They both laughed as they came upon the rec room, which was slightly empty this late in the morning.

Ironhide went and sat on the couch, while she went over to the energon dispenser. As soon as the liquid rushed through her systems, the warnings went off.

Grabbing a second cube she went to the couch as well, handing the second to Ironhide. Star sat and got comfortable while the mech flipped through the channels.

They hadn't been watching for too long when in stomped a very angry medic. A glare was shot at the two as he stood in front of them. "You, med bay now." He pointed at Starshine.

She and Ironhide exchange a quick glance, before she scrambled up and walked out. Ratchet was right behind her, making sure not to let her out of his sight.

* * *

"On the berth," he snapped, which she quickly complied.

He didn't say anything as he looked over a datapad, leaving her alone for a minute or two.

"Wasn't there one thing I asked you not to do?" the medic asked finally turning back to her.

Starshine ducked her head. "Yes."

"And what prey tell, made you think that you could simply dismiss my rules."

She shrugged. "Guess I was feeling a little overwhelmed by everything."

The medic sighed and she looked up at him. "I know it's a lot to cope with, but you must follow the rules. It is vital that you do this, so nothing happens to the sparkling."

Nodding her head Starshine looked down at the floor. "Starshine, look at me." She looked back up. "Just because he is here, doesn't mean it's going to be any different then before. You have chosen Prowl for a reason and that should be enough."

Starshine wasn't sure what he meant by what he had said. "I don't understand Ratchet."

He snorted. "Younglings," he grumbled turning away. "Never mind, your free to go, but don't let me see or hear you doing what you did again. If I do, I shall weld you down in the bay and keep you here until the sparkling is sparked."

She nodded again as he waved, dismissing her entirely. Star left the med bay quickly and walked the halls of the base.

CRASH

Starshine fell backwards, landing smartly on her aft, after walking head long into something solid. A black hand came into her sight and she looked up. A gasp escaped her lips as she stared up into the dark blue optics of Stormbreaker.

He was looking at her with slight concern and a small frown on his lips. They then began to move, though she couldn't understand what he had said.

Shaking her head she looked back at him. "What?" she asked stupidly.

He chuckled and something about it unnerved her a little. "I said, are you going to sit there all day or would like help up?"

"Um," she answered.

He gave a slight shake of his head, amusement dancing in his features as he bent over and lifted her easily. Once she was upright again, Stormbreaker pulled away slightly with a smile.

In that instance Starshine knew that she had to get out of there and fast, least she did something stupid. Without so much as a thank you she turned and ran, heading to one of the safest places she knew. Her brothers room.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Boring chapter I know. Have no clue how it ended up that way. Sorry, but it will get better soon. **Please review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:**_ Truth Be Told  
_

**Rating: **_T_

**Pairings: **_Prowl/oc, Jazz/oc_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing expect Starshine and her sisters. Hasbro owns everything else._

_I had just come to realize I had not update this story in quite a while and decided to post this now. I'm actually not sure what to make of this whole chapter to tell you the truth. But hopefully you'll enjoy it no matter what._

_

* * *

  
_

Neither of her brothers was in the room when the door opened. But Starshine didn't care as she slipped in and locked the door behind her. Both Sunny and Sides had given her their codes, should she ever need it and right now she thanked them for doing so.

Star slid onto Sideswipe's berth, leaning against the wall as she sat staring at the floor.

Her systems were running like mad, trying to figure out what was to be done. She knew she still had feelings for Stormbreaker, but she was with Prowl now. She loved him that was for sure. But having Storm here, was bringing back feelings from the two of them were together.

* * *

Starshine was still sitting there thinking when Sunstreaker and Sideswipe walked in. It took them a minute to realize she was there, since they had been arguing about something.

Sunstreaker was the first to notice her, snapping his mouth shut and instantly heading over to her side. Sides followed sitting on her other side as they gently coaxed her out of her state.

She blinked her optics a few times, before turning a head in each of their directions.

"What happened?" asked Sunny, looking worried.

She sighed and looked down at the ground again. "I don't know if I can do this, with him here."

They didn't need to ask who he was, since there was only one mech that could potentially throw everything out of proportion.

Arms were wrapped around her from either side as Star found herself in the middle of a Lamborghini hug. "Don't worry Star, we'll make sure he doesn't mess up anything…."

"and if he does, we'll do what we did last time and then some," Sunstreaker growled.

A small smile came to her. "Thanks, but I think this is something I have to do for myself. It's not that I don't want your help, it's just something I have to resolve myself."

The three sat quietly in the room, Starshine sitting with her head on Sunstreaker's shoulder. Sideswipe had his own head on her shoulder.

Finally though Starshine moved. "I should head to my quarters, I have duty tomorrow." Standing up and moving towards the door.

"What about Prowl?" the question came, making her stop in her tracks.

Without turning around she answered. "I think it best to not be near him until I can get this thing resolved with Stormbreaker."

"But Ratchet," Sideswipe began, but stopped with a look from her.

"I know what he said and hopefully it won't be like that. Goodnight," she bid leaving the two of them behind.

Starshine slid out of their quarters and quickly typed in the code to her own. The door opened and she went through, never noticing as a pair of cold red optics watched her every move.

* * *

Internal alarm beeping. Star stood up, waiting a minute for her systems to fully boot before exiting her room. The hallways were quiet, but it was still early in the morning yet for many to be up.

She headed to the rec room first, knowing that she had to keep up her strength if she was going to carry around this sparkling.

Her hand automatically went over her spark chamber as she reached out to try and communicate with the spark. A few pulses was pushed back her way and Star smiled as she sent pulses of her own back to it.

In the rec room she grabbed a cube and downed it quickly before grabbing a second one.

"You know, I never took you to drink something so fast like you had just done," a sly voice spoke.

Star's grip on the cube tightened as she slowly spun around and came face to face with a black mech.

Stormbreaker had a smirk on his lips and laughter in his optics. She knew she should have been insulted by his words, watching as he reached around her for his own cube.

He pulled away a little and delicately sipped at his energon, all the while keeping his optics on her. "Then again," he spoke placing the cube aside. "I never would have thought you go and have yourself a sparkling either."

Starshine drew in a breath of air, feeling it rush through her systems. "You're not even bonded to him and yet you went and got sparked. I think that's the problem with you Star, you lived to long with those brothers of yours."

Two shadows suddenly loomed over him. "Is that a problem Stormbreaker?" the hiss came.

Starshine's optics snapped to her brothers, who were staring angrily down at the black mech.

Slowly Stormbreaker turned to face the two mech's, giving them a cool regard. "No, no problem," he shrugged. "Just merely observing. If you'll excuse me, I have to be on duty. Good day."

With that he left, leaving the three siblings alone in the rec room. Finally, though Sunstreaker turned towards her. "If he so much as touches you, come to us and we'll take care of him for you."

Just like Stormbreaker, the two brother's left leaving Starshine alone in the room. She knew having Stormbreaker around, was going to cause trouble and right now it was proving to be correct.

A hand on her shoulder, made her jump and scream. Turning she looked into the concerned face of Jazz, who was frowning at her. "Are you alright Star?" he asked concerned.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, when you didn't show up for your shift, I thought something had happened." He explained.

Oh Primus, she was late for her shift. "Sorry Jazz, I needed to get my energon." Indicating to the cube in hand.

He glanced at it. "Are you sure?"

She brought up a smile. "Yes, I'm fine. Let's go before Red Alert gets mad that we aren't at our stations."

Star could tell he wanted to question her some more, but she turned away and walked out of the rec room, hearing him follow.

They arrived at the security room sooner then Star would have liked. Red Alert ranted at the two of them for a while, going over what they knew hundreds of times before. It was only thanks to Inferno that they were able to get away from the security director's annoying rules.

Both Star and Jazz logged onto their stations as the security feed showed on each of the many monitors. She always wondered why they had to have so many of them.

* * *

The two autobot's worked in relative silence for a while, Star gazing bored at the monitor in front of her. She did jump though when a hand was placed gently onto her shoulder.

"Whoa there Starshine, take it easy," Jazz said holding his hands up. "Didn't mean to scar ya," he grinned as she relaxed once again.

"What do you want Jazz?" She sighed, somehow already knowing what it was he wanted.

A frown replaced the grin. "I just want to talk is all."

She looked away and back at the monitor. "I don't Jazz."

"You're going to have to sooner or later." He pushed.

Star shot him a glare. "I will when I want too. Until then leave me alone," she hissed the last part.

Again he held his hands up as she looked back at the monitor, doing her best to ignore him.

Often through out the shift, he would look over to her and open his mouth. But then he would snap it shut and look away. Starshine felt bad for snapping at him, but she didn't want to speak with anyone yet.

By the time her shift ended, she was more then happy to leave the security center, aware of his gaze following her out.

A few corridors away she turned a corner and stopped as Prowl stepped in at the other end. The two stared at one another, not acknowledging any of the others that happened to walk by.

He had a worried expression on his face, something he didn't normally have outside of his quarters. In his hands he clutched a datapad tightly, Star noticing the strain being placed on it.

She wanted to go over to him and tell him everything was going to be all right, that she was still his.

* * *

Prowl saw Starshine turned down at the end of the hallway, just as Jazz had predicted. It felt so long since he had seen her and the sight of her alone, made his spark pulse.

He could see the strain in her posture and the stress that was starting to get to her. He wanted to help her, but with Star literally pushing him away he couldn't. It hurt him that she had done this to him. He was her mate and she was his. He wanted to be able to be there for her, especially with the sparkling on the way.

Prowl continued to look at her, until someone called his name making him break optic contact. When he looked back down the hallway, Starshine was gone and his doorwings drooped significantly.

* * *

Bumblebee who was standing next to him, stepped back looking down sadly at the floor. He did not mean to interrupt the tactician like that if it hadn't been so urgent.

"What is it Bee?" Prowl asked in a quiet voice.

"Optimus asked me to find you sir. He said it was urgent."

The tactician nodded his head, still looking down at the end of the hallway. "Thank you Bee." He said, turning and walking away.

* * *

Meanwhile, a mech sat in the communications room, smirking to himself. The other mech with him was talking away nonstop. The mech had stopped listening to the blue one a long time ago. He was annoying anyways.

There was still a lot to do before, he could destroy the autobot's. One was getting back into Starshine's life. The other was to destroy her and the tactician's relationship entirely. Starting with the sparkling that was currently residing in Starshine's spark chamber.

Sure he had his orders, but that didn't mean he could have his own fun in the meantime. And he was going to make sure Starshine, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Prowl and that sparkling all suffered along the way.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Ouch, what an evil chapter this was. Things are only going to get worse from here, I'm afraid. Anyways, **Please review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:**_ Truth Be Told  
_

**Rating: **_T_

**Pairings: **_Prowl/oc, Jazz/oc_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing, but the plot and other characters. Everything else belongs to Hasbro_

_Had come to realize that I hadn't update this story in a while, so decided to post this before I head to school this morning. Hope you enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

Three weeks, three weeks Starshine had been avoiding him. Three weeks that were literally and slowly driving Prowl insane. He had snapped at anyone and everyone that he came across including Bluestreak. He had felt bad as soon as he past by the gunner, but just couldn't bring himself to apologize.

Prowl had tried to get Starshine alone, long enough to speak to her, but she was literally avoiding him completely. If she wasn't with her brothers, then she was either in her quarters, or with her teammates.

Ever since Stormbreaker came to the base, things have literally been turned upside down. The SIC could not get a moments rest from all the faulty electrical problems or the complaints that poured in everyday.

He had tried to check into all the thefts that had recently plagued the base, but no evidence could be found. It was like Primus was working against him in for some absurd way.

Right now all he wanted to do was find Starshine and attempt to talk to her if he could. She was good at disappearing as much as Jazz and Mirage were. Her brothers weren't any help either, saying she would come to him when she was ready.

Ratchet only gave him updates on the sparklings health when Prowl was calm. Primus was definitely working against him at all costs.

CRASH

Having not been paying attention to where he was going, Prowl found himself face down on the floor. Actually, he had landed on top of another, seeing as how they were moaning under him.

He quickly pulled away to stand up, but stopped when he noticed it was none other then Starshine.

"You," he growled out making her look at him.

A surprised expression came over her features. "Prowl, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in your office doing work."

"I know what it is exactly what I am suppose to be doing. Right now, I don't want to do it," he snapped, seeing her optics widen a little. "You however, have been avoiding me for three fragging weeks."

Starshine's mouth literally fell open at the curse he had just released. Prowl was not one to lose his cool so easily, but apparently even he can be vocal. Whenever they had interface, all he would do was whisper her name, while she practically screamed his.

"Do you know how long I've been wanting to talk to you?" he continued. "This is getting slagging ridiculous and it is going to stop now. You and I will be going to our quarters and we are going to have a nice long discussion. Frag my duties, you and that sparkling are my top priorities right now."

With that Prowl stood up, helping her as well and all but dragging her gently to his quarters. Starshine gave little resistance and he punched in the code, the door sliding open. When it shut he locked it tightly and made her sit down on his berth, which they have shared so many times before.

He took a seat next to her, noticing that she was avoiding optic contact entirely. Prowl let out a sigh. "I'm sorry I lost my cool, it wasn't my intention I can assure you."

Starshine finally looked at him, a small frown on her face. He reached up and gently cupped her chin making sure she stayed in place. "Star, I can't stand being ignored by you for three weeks. It hurts. Please don't do that to me again." He begged.

"I don't care if Stormbreaker is here or not," her optics flashed a little darker, but return instantly. "He is not of our concern. Any mech or femme here will do anything to protect you from him."

She pulled her head away from his hand. "What makes you think I need protecting from him?" she growled scooting away.

"He's dangerous Starshine. I can't explain it, but I don't trust him and neither does Jazz or your brothers. Who knows what could happen if you were left alone with him."

SMACK

Prowl abruptly stopped when her hand came up and slapped the side of his face. Surprised all he could do was sit there and stare at her.

"How dare you?" she hissed in a low voice. "You of all should know that Prime does not let autobot's on this base unless he trust them. Stormbreaker is an autobot. He was captured by the cons and passed Prime's trust. I cannot believe you would think so much."

"Starshine, it doesn't add up though," Prowl quickly interrupted as she stood up. He moved quickly blocking her path to get to the door.

"I don't want to hear it Prowl." She snapped trying to get past him.

He grabbed her arms forcing her to stop. "No one comes back from being captured by the decepticon's uninjured. Think about it, Stormbreaker had no injuries what so ever. Even Ratchet couldn't find anything wrong with him."

"STOP IT!" she yelled, trying to get free of his grip.

Prowl held steadfast. "No, Starshine you have to listen to me."

"NO," giving him a swift kick in his leg.

Prowl flinched at the slight pain the kick had cause, but refused to budge. "It doesn't make sense Starshine."

"NOT EVERYTHING HAS TO HAVE A REASON PROWL. LET ME GO"

"NOT UNTIL YOU LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY TO YOU."

Starshine had quite her kicking and glared at him. "Let me go." She hissed in another low voice. "If you don't let me go, I will make sure Ratchet has a new patient."

Prowl took a step back letting her go instantly a hard expression coming over his face. "THREATENING A SUPERIOR OFFICER WILL END WITH YOU IN THE BRIG."

Her optics narrowed. "I WOULDN'T HAVE THREATENED YOU IF YOU HADN'T DRAGGED ME IN HERE AGAINST MY WILL."

His own optics narrowed to match hers. "I MERELY WANTED TO TALK TO YOU."

"BY DRAGGING ME IN HERE."

"YOU WEREN'T PROTESTING IN ANY WAY," he countered quickly.

"BECAUSE YOU HAD CURSED A FEW TIMES AND I WAS TOO SHOCKED TO DO ANYTHING."

Prowl narrowed his optics even further. "STOP MAKING UP EXCUSES STAR. I'VE KNOWN YOUR BROTHERS LONG ENOUGH TO KNOW ALL OF THEIR TRICKS."

Her optics narrowed again as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You may have know my brothers longer, but you don't know me at all. What makes you think I don't have tricks of my own?"

"Because if you did, you would have used them already."

* * *

The second in command wasn't sure what happened next. One minute he was talking to her and the next he was looking up at the ceiling of the med bay.

Ratchet stood looking down at him with what looked like an amused expression on his face.

"What happened?" asked Prowl sitting up and looking around.

"Apparently you challenged Starshine and she took it." Spoke Ratchet as he moved away from the tactician.

"How?"

The medic shook his head. "No clue, but that's one strong femme you have Prowl, if she could knock your battle computer out like that."

"My battle computer," he gasped running a diagnostics check on it. Sure enough the program came back saying it was down for a total of ten minutes.

The door to the med bay opened and in swept Sunstreaker, who stalked up to the tactician's berth.

"Since my sister isn't talking to me or my brother, I want to know what the frag is wrong with her now." The yellow warrior hissed.

"Sunstreaker, don't you dare come into my med bay again, speaking like that," threatened Ratchet a wrench held tightly in his hand.

Sunstreaker looked at him briefly, before turning his optics back on Prowl. "We had a fight." He answered the warrior.

"I KNOW THAT. THE WHOLE FRAGGING BASE HEARD YOU TWO YELLING. What I want to know is what it was about? She isn't talking to me nor is she opening the door."

"We argued about Stormbreaker. I told her I didn't trust him and she told me I had no logical proof that he was dangerous."

Whatever anger was in Sunstreaker suddenly dissipated as he listen to what Prowl had told him. His optics narrowed dangerously. "He has to go." Was all he said, before turning and leaving as quickly as he came.

"Obviously, not everyone is very happy to hear about Stormbreaker being here," Ratchet spoke with a small frown on his face.

"Ratchet, is there something I should know about." Inquired Prowl.

The medic looked at him. "I don't know if I should be the one to be telling you this, since it is Starshine's life."

"Just tell me Ratchet, she's avoiding me and I want to help." Prowl insisted.

The yellow mech sighed and lowered his head slightly. "Before I left Kaon, Starshine was brought into the hospital one day. At first I didn't think anything was wrong, but upon closer inspection… well let's just say it was bad."

Prowl sat quietly waiting for the medic to continue. "Starshine was almost forced into a spark merge, without her consent."

The tactician's mouth dropped open in horror, before abruptly snapping shut with a clang. "Stormbreaker," he hissed the name.

Ratchet nodded his head. "Yeah. It was devastating to say the least. One of the reasons why the twins hate him so much. Stormbreaker tried to control her, but from what I understand she fought back. After that no one had seen him after the twins were done with him."

"So why are they not attacking and trying to kill him now?" asked Prowl a little confused.

"Because I think they know, that they are more of an asset out of the brig then inside of it."

Prowl inclined his head. "Make sense. Protecting their sister when they can keep an eye on him.

Ratchet inclined his own head. "Yes, plus they know better then to hurt one of our own in sight of someone walking in."

"What about all the other times when they've pulled pranks or beat up a mini-bot?"

Ratchet chuckled. "Sideswipe pulls pranks because he's bored and it helps boost moral. Sunstreaker on the other hand, make fun of him or his paint job and he's going to retaliate. Their own creators abandoned them at an early age, so they didn't have much discipline in certain areas."

Prowl suddenly had a whole new respected outlook on the twins. Not only did they survive on Cybertron and make a name for themselves, but they also raised Starshine in the process.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_So Prowl and Starshine had their first major argument. Wonder how this will turn out for the rest of the story. Not only that but it looks like Starshine is starting to defend Stormbreaker. Wonder what's going to happen next?_

_Guess you'll just have to wait and find out._

_If you leave plenty of reviews, I'll update sooner!  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **_Truth be Told_

**Rating: **_T_

**Pairings: **_Prowl/oc, Jazz/oc_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to Hasbro._

_Okay, a lot of readers are going to be irritated for me by this chapter. But just so you know, I regret nothing for writing this as it's leading to the ultimate doom._

_EVIL LAUGHING_

_Okay, laughing done with, on with the story_

_MORE EVIL LAUGHING_

_MWHAHAHA...._

_

* * *

  
_

Ratchet stomped his way through the autobot base, like a man on a mission. Actually, he was a mech on a mission and he was not happy one bit. No his face and body language showed his irritation and anger. A permanent scowl was on his lips and his optics a deep blue.

Those who past by him, cowered against the walls hoping to avoid any wrath the medic would be bring down upon them. Ratchet loved the power he held over the base to help keep them in line.

But right now he had something else on his processor, and by passed the others without a second glance. He was on the hunt to find the one who had not shown up for her scheduled appointment. Starshine was in so much trouble when he got his hands on her.

At the door to her quarters he stopped, raising one hand and knocked three times. He then waited, and waited and waited.

His angry expression dropped replaced by a frown, before knocking again.

Still no answer.

Ratchet sighed, hating to have to use the overwrite codes to barge in on someone else's space. But when no answer came a second time he reached up and typed the overwrite and waited as the door opened.

His scowl returned ten fold as the room appeared to be empty and no signature came back. Turning he banged on the twins door, Sideswipe popping his head out a second later.

The red mech blinked in confusion as the medic pushed him aside and searched the room. Sunstreaker was lying on his berth with a polishing cloth in his right hand, also looking at him.

Ratchet's optics swept the room, once again his readings finding no indication of another signature. Grumbling he stepped out, not even bothering to answer the twins question.

He then walked into Prowl's office, the autobot tactician looking up as he entered. The twins walked in behind the medic, Prowl's optics snapping to them, then back to the yellow medic.

"Ratchet, what can I do for you?" he asked.

Like the twins, his question was ignored as Ratchet shoved the mechs out of the way to exit the office. The twins stared after him in wonder but snapped out of it as the tactician passed them by. They quickly followed as the odd train of mech's began walking through the base.

Ratchet stopped in the rec, still not finding what he was looking for, his anger progressing deeper. Jazz office came up empty, the saboteur sitting surprised behind his desk. Dreamscape and Breakdancer's quarters were empty as well, the two femme's out on patrol at the moment.

By the time the medic stopped in front of Optimus Primes office, said leader watching him carefully, a bunch of others were trailing behind. Those included, Prowl, the twins, Bluestreak, Jazz, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Wheeljack, Perceptor, Blaster and Slingshot.

"Ratchet, what is the meaning of this?" Prime asked, getting a glare from his CMO.

More grumbling came from the medic who then activated his com link. "LISTEN YOU FRAGGERS, IF ANY OF YOU FIND STARSHINE, BRING HER TO THE MED BAY THIS INSTANT. IF YOU DON'T THE NEXT TIME YOU LAND YOURSELF INSIDE, YOU WILL LAY THERE IN PAIN."

With that the medic cut the link and all but stomped away, shoving mech's aside to get back to his bay.

* * *

Prime had watched his CMO walk away, turning his optics to Prowl, who nodded his head. Before Prowl could give the order to everyone else, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe rushed off. Those who had followed in the party all did the same thing, heading off in different directions.

"Red Alert," Prowl spoke contacting the security officer.

"Already on it. I'll contact you if I find anything." Red Alert replied cutting the connection.

For a good ten minutes, the base was busy, mechs and femmes searching every room. They were all reminded of her cloaking device, most having their arms out in case she was walking around invisible. But, alas no one was having any luck finding her.

Finally, an answer came.

* * *

"Prime, Prowl I have something you might want to see." Was all Red Alert said making sure just to address those two specifically?

Prowl who had been walking through the storage area, stopped and turned heading instantly for the security room. He met Prime who rounded a corner, the two officers making their way there together.

Inside the room Red Alert stood in front of one of the many monitors, looking rather forlorn. He turned his head, nodding at the two before stepping aside and allowing them to see what he had called them there for.

Prowl watched the monitor closely, as the scene played out in front of him. When it finished the datapad he had been holding shattered in his grasp, the pieces falling to the floor.

Optimus Prime looked to him with a sad expression, but Prowl walked away and out the security room. He headed straight for his quarters, making sure to lock the door behind him.

A loud scream could be heard through out the whole base, making everyone stop and wonder who emitted such a scream.

* * *

Jazz who had happened to be in the rec room at the time, stopped as the yell was heard. There was no mistaking who had screamed as he rushed off in search of the mech.

* * *

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were in the training room, having been searching in there, stopped as well. As soon as the scream stopped they sprinted off, heading in the direction it had come from.

Jazz had reached Prowl's door first, banging hectically against it with his fist, as the twins rounded a corner. Optimus Prime was not far behind them, noticing the determination of the saboteur.

"Move," growled Sunstreaker as he hurled himself at the tactician's door. It budged as the yellow twin pulled back and ran at it again.

The door creaked at the weight being put against it. It groaned, as it was hit full force a third time.

Finally though it gave, sending the yellow mech onto the ground, on top of the heavily damaged door.

However, it was nothing compared to the destruction that lay within the room. The berth in which the tactician recharged on was torn apart from the wall, holes where the bolts were. Items that usually sat neatly on shelves were lying broken and on the ground. Datapads were shattered and strewn from when being chucked off the desk, which lay broken in pieces.

Jazz who had stepped in after the door was broken took in the sight of the room, before his optics locked on his best friend. He had never seen the mech so broken before, not even when Prowl lost his creators, before the launch of the all spark.

Prowl lay on the ground in a curled ball, doorwings drooped and tears falling from his optics. It would have broken anyone's spark to see him in the pain he was in.

Sideswipe had stepped in behind the saboteur mouth hanging open, optics locked on Prowl. The red mech had no idea what had caused Prowl to become like this, but there was only one answer he was going to get.

His head swiveled around to look at Prime, who had also stepped into the destroyed, being careful not to step on anything.

"Out of my way, move," growled a voice as Ratchet pushed his way through the crowd behind Prime. He entered the room, optics widening at the destruction, before moving to Prowl.

Sunstreaker had long since stood up watching as Ratchet looked over the SIC. Jazz was kneeled next to his friend, though refrained from touching him completely.

The yellow warrior suddenly rounded on Prime a scowl on his face. "What happened?" he asked.

Everyone who hadn't seen the video turned to their commander also wanting to know. Prime looked down sadly. "Starshine was taken."

"WHAT?" roared the twins. Sunstreaker turned and slammed his fist into the wall. When he pulled it back, only to throw it back a second time.

"SUNSTREAKER IF YOU DAMAGE THAT HAND AND I WON'T FIX IT UP." Yelled Ratchet.

A low growl came out of the Lamborghini's mouth. "I wan a piece of that slagger. I know it was him and he is going to pay for ever hurting my sister."

Prime blinked at his warrior. "If you mean Starscream, then I can see your con…"

"Starscream. What does he have to do with this? I'm talking about Stormbreaker." Sunstreaker interrupted his leader.

"Starscream was the one who took your sister, not Stormbreaker."

Sunstreaker's mouth opened and closed a few times as if trying to find something to argue back with. Then his optics snapped to the doorway, making Sideswipe follow his line of sight.

Standing just out of place from some of the others was a black mech, who seemed to have a gleam in his optics.

However, before Sideswipe could read more into it Optimus spoke again. "Sunstreaker you will do well from accusing anyone here on this base unless you have legitimate reasons."

Sunstreaker only growled turning away from Prime and over to Prowl, whom continued to lie on the ground. Sideswipe also moved with his brother, both kneeling down next to Jazz.

Neither brother had seen Prowl look so devastated before and wanted to do something to help him.

* * *

Starshine blinked her optics, hearing the sound of footsteps, hoping whoever it was would keep walking. The footsteps came closer and closer, before finally fading away. She didn't relax until they faded completely taking her optics offline once again.

She knew exactly where she was and what had happened to her. Star had been taken by the decepticon's while she stood outside the autobot base. She had stood far enough away from being seen from others at the entrance, but still in sight of Red Alert's cameras.

What Starshine didn't expect was for Skywarp to teleport in and snatch her from behind. She felt his hands grab her from behind and the trees surrounding the autobot base blinked out existence.

What met her optics was the sight of five decepticon's including Megatron standing in front of her. They all laughed as she struggled to get out of the seekers grasp.

This was how she found herself now, locked inside the decepticon brig, sitting on the cold floor.

She didn't know what to do as she sat huddled, legs drawn up to her chest. Not only that, but her sparkling was showing signs of stress, it's pulses beating rapidly.

Placing a hand to her chest, she rubbed at it softly, sending pulses back to calm it down. It seemed to do so, though she could still read the stress it was emitting, knowing it was her own fault as well.

Starshine had avoided Prowl for three solid weeks straight, making sure she was with someone. Her feelings for Stormbreaker had come back after being deeply buried in her processor. She had begun to question her relationship with Prowl as she watched Stormbreaker around the base.

Know though Star felt guilty for even so much as thinking about going back to the mech who had hurt her.

Stormbreaker from the beginning had done nothing but try to hurt her when they first met. Starshine didn't think anything of the false façade he showed in front of her when they were dating.

That all change one day when they were alone at her home. He had grown temperamental, trying to force her into a spark bond. Having been raised by the twin terrors, she wouldn't give him the pleasure, fighting back against him.

Somehow during the scuffle he had knocked her offline for a few kilks. During which that time her brothers had come home, noting that damage around the apartment. They had found Stormbreaker lying over her body, his spark exposed attempting to get hers.

After that Starshine never saw Stormbreaker again, though the feelings she had for him lingered. Of course she had other mechs in the past, but none of them gave her the love she craved. That is until she found Prowl.

Obviously she made a lot of mistakes in her life and right now her mistake was ignoring Prowl. All Starshine wanted to be able to do at this moment was see Prowl and the smile that he reserved for her.

To wrapped up in her thoughts she failed to hear the footsteps that stopped outside her cell. What she did feel however was someone roughly grabbed her arm and yank her up.

Surprised she screamed and tried to fight back against whoever held her.

"Time to take you to Lord Megatron," the one holding her laugh as he dragged Starshine out of the brig and towards the decepticon leaders presence.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_MWHAhAHAHA_

_Laughing aside, what did you all think. Bet none of you were expecting that? **Please review and let me know your.... frustration.**_

_**More evil laughing!  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:**_ Truth Be Told  
_

**Rating: **_T_

**Pairings: **_Prowl/oc, Jazz/oc_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing, just play with the characters. Hasbro owns everything._

_Okay I've had some good news, so I decided to post this today, because I'm in a good mode. So please enjoy_

_Sorry for those who just read this chapter, but I had to go back and fix something, that Trickster91 pointed out to me. So it's fixed now, just one small minor error.  
_

* * *

"Prowl."

"Jazz."

"Prowl."

"Jazz."

"FRAG IT PROWL, STOP IT!"

"No, make me." Came the answering reply. "And for the record you were the one that started it."

"STOP ACTING LIKE YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE SUFFERING HERE." Jazz yelled at his friend.

"WELL I DON'T SEE YOU DOING ANYTHING WITH THE ONE YOU LOVE. THAT'S MY MATE OUT THERE AND ALL I'M DOING IS SITTING ON MY AFT, THINKING OF ALL THE THINGS THOSE CONS COULD BE DOING TO HER." Prowl screamed back, standing before the saboteur.

Jazz stood before his friend, facing his friend's anger and grief head on. "WELL SITTING IN YOUR QUARTERS MOPEING IS NOT GOING TO HELP HER"

That seemed to be the last straw for Prowl as he pulled a hand back and punched the saboteur.

Stunned Jazz staggered backwards holding his lower jaw. "Get out," the tactician hissed in a dangerously low voice.

Jazz didn't need to be told twice as he literally flew from the SIC quarters, the door closing and locking behind him.

Outside in the hall stood Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, looking at him then back to the door. "Didn't work?" Sideswipe asked.

Shaking his head, Jazz winced at a slight pain in his jaw, the motion caused. "No, seems I only made him madder."

"So what do we do? Optimus has order us to not go unless we end up in the brig. We want to be able to help Starshine, but it wouldn't do us any good inside there."

The saboteur nodded his head. "No it won't do us any good with either of you in the brig. The only thing we can do is wait for Prime and Smokescreen to come up with a plan to get into the con's base."

"So what about him?" Sunstreaker asked looking back at the tactician's new door. Wheeljack had quickly built him a new door, replacing the damaged one a few days ago.

Jazz shook his head. "Leave him be for now. There's not much he can do."

With that the saboteur walked away, leaving behind the lambo twins. The two brothers stood side by side leaning against the wall just down the hall from Prowl's quarters. A loud thump was heard as the tactician either punches or kicked the wall.

Sideswipe lowered his head, wondering when this nightmare would ever end. From next to him his brother shifted slightly, Sunny pressing his golden shoulder into Sides red one.

"I don't like this Sides," Sunny spoke. "We are suffering, her sisters are suffering…. Prowl's suffering." Waving a black hand towards the tactician's door.

Sideswipe shook his head looking away from the door and at his brother. "I know, I don't like this either Sunny, but you heard Jazz we aren't allowed to due anything."

"Frag what he and the others say, that's our sister. We have to do something?"

"And what do you suggest? If you hadn't noticed Sunstreaker we aren't allowed to leave the base. Not only that but Prime won't hesitate to throw us in the brig if we so much as step foot outside the perimeter."

Sunstreaker looked at him with an irritated glance. "Who says I'm going to step outside the perimeter." Sideswipe pulled back a little confused. "The real threat here is Stormbreaker. Obviously he had something to do with Starshine's kidnapping, even if Prime is to thick to see it."

"So what do you plan on doing?"

"Follow him, see if we can dig up some dirt."

Sides nodded. "You're right, this somehow all ties back in with him. So how do we go about following him? He's not the most sociable of mech's and doesn't have any friends here."

"I have a solution if you're willing to listen," a new voice piped in.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe tensed looking around for the owner of the voice. "Mirage," growled the yellow lamborghini.

The invisible special ops mech appeared not to far away from them. He looked back and forth between the two brothers, leaning against the wall. "I can get the information you need." He spoke simply.

"What makes you think we can trust you?" Sunstreaker asked the question with another growl.

"Because I am the only one here on this base who can pass through anything undetected. Not only that I can get the information you need without anyone knowing."

"What's your price?"

The white and blue mech looked thought for a minute. "One barrel of your high grade."

"Fine," Sunstreaker snapped without a second thought.

Mirage inclined his head. "I'll contact you in five cycles." He said before disappearing before their very optics.

Sideswipe waited a few astroseconds before turning back to his brother. "Why him? Why not Jazz?"

"Because unlike Jazz, Mirage can get around without being seen."

"So can Jazz."

"Not as well as Mirage."

"Your not giving him any credit," Sideswipe mumbled crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm going to head to our quarters, you going to stay here?"

"Yes," was all the reply Sides got from his twin.

He walked away from his brother, only looking back once to see Sunny staring intently at Prowl's door. Only when he was inside his and his brothers quarters, did Sideswipe let out a hugh sigh.

He just hoped that Prime and the others came up with a plan soon, for everyone's sake.

* * *

Meanwhile Sunstreaker continued to stand where he was, still staring intently at Prowl's door. He didn't know why, but something was telling him to go and help the tactician. Despite that he didn't like Prowl being Starshine's mate just yet, he knew the two of them were happy.

Pushing away from the wall, he had been leaning against for the past 45 minutes, Sunstreaker made his way to Prowl's door. He knew the tactician wouldn't open the door when he knocked. So instead he typed in a override code he had hacked from the main computer.

The panel flashed green, indicating the code worked as the door started to slid open. Inside, Sunny found the tactician's room dark, the lights off, though his optics lit up the room slightly.

He spotted Prowl lying on his berth curled in a tight ball, back to the door.

"Leave me alone." Came the growl from the berth.

"No." Sunstreaker spoke simply.

Angry blue optics turned on him. "You are not authorized to be in here, so I su…."

"Mute it Prowl, I don't give a slag about authority right now." He snapped back at the tactician.

"Then leave me alone." The tactician growled back.

"No."

Prowl snapped, flying off the berth and straight at Sunstreaker, colliding hard with the yellow warrior. The two mechs fell hard onto the floor, Sunstreaker feeling punch after punch landing on his body.

"Why…can't…you…all…just…leave…me…alone?" Prowl growled out with each punch he landed on Sunstreaker.

The yellow lamborghini didn't bother to defend himself as he let the tactician hit him nonstop. He could feel all the anger and frustration, sadness and determination in Prowl. Sunstreaker knew if he were in the SIC position, he would do the same.

After a while he could feel Prowl's strength weakening, before the tactician collapsed on top of him. Sunny could feel something wet dripping onto his chasis, feeling the tactician shaking.

"I don't think she would have wanted you to be like this. Starshine would have wanted you fight, rather then stay in here and mope." Sunstreaker spoke softly hearing Prowl's crying soften a little.

"How would you know?" he asked.

"Because she's my sister and I know, she would never have wanted you to be like this. Star would have kicked Sides and me for even being like this. If there is one thing I know is that Starshine hates to see her friends and family hurting for her."

"She may have been avoiding you for the past three weeks, but she was doing it because she loves you. Star just needed time to be able to sense that you are her mate. She needs you to be strong so you can help save her from the decepticon's." finished Sunstreaker at the now quiet Prowl.

It was quiet for a good long while before the SIC shifted, rolling off of Sunstreaker. "You're right Sunstreaker, Star wouldn't have wanted me to be like this. She would have wanted me to fight… and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Prowl stood accessing the codes to turn on the lights in his quarters. He glanced towards Sunstreaker who was standing as well, noticing the damage he had inflicted on the warrior.

"It's fine," Sunny said noticing Prowl's look.

"No, you're injured. We must get you to the med bay to get fixed if we're going to go into battle."

"I'M FINE." He snapped irritated.

The two stood facing each other head on, both with stubborn glares on their faces. Finally though Prowl backed down, looking away and at the wall. "Thank you," he spoke softly.

Sunstreaker wasn't sure he had heard right, but he could tell it was no lie. He nodded turning towards the door. "Your welcome," he spoke just as quietly before leaving the tactician's quarters.

The yellow warrior listened as the door closed behind him before turning and heading towards the med bay.

"WHAT THE FRAG HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO?" yelled Ratchet as soon as he spotted the yellow mech.

Sunstreaker only shrugged taking a seat on one of the tables. The medic growled but set right to work at fixing the dents in the mech's armor.

* * *

Prowl in the meanwhile stayed right where he was, staring at the closed door. He knew Sunstreaker was telling the truth and that Starshine wouldn't want him to be moping around. He had a job to do and that was getting his beloved mate back.

Determined he left his quarters, heading straight for Optimus Primes office, intent on putting his battle computer to use.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Now that I look back on this chapter I see how uncharacteristic it was. But you know what, it was still worth it in the end. So please review and let me know what you think!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **_Truth Be Told_

**Rating: **_T_

**Pairings: **_Prowl/oc, Jazz/oc_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing, just get to play with Hasbro's creations._

_Next chapter is up. Took me a while to get this chapter the way I like. Still unsure about it a little bit, but hopefully it satisfies.  


* * *

  
_

Starshine wanted out. There was no other means to it. She had been held in the decepticon's base for far to long and she wanted out, now!

So far since she's been here, they have done nothing but harass her and try getting information. But Starshine had been trained by some of the best and there was no way she was going to talk.

Star rubbed her hand over her spark chamber, sending soothing pulses to the sparkling.

It had not taken well to the slight torture Starshine had to go through. No part of her armor wasn't damage and all her fuel lines had bad patch ups.

The decepticon's were not going easy on her, stepping up the amount of pain each time.

Right now she had two damaged wings, courtesy of Starscream and his wing mates. They said it was pay back for all the times her brothers, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, damaged them.

Also, her right leg was busted and twisted in an unnatural manner. Soundwave did this, by Megatron's orders. The decepticon leader was hoping the pain would help reveal information, but all it did was get a whimper out of her.

The cons also gave her little energon if they remembered to do so at all. Star was doing her best to direct all her energy to the sparkling, hoping to keep it alive until help came. She knew the autobot's would not abandon her, but she did wish they would come soon.

Footsteps echoed in her audios, her head snapping up and looking at the doorway of the brig. A silhouette appeared and Star scrunched down as far as she could, hoping they weren't coming for her. She wasn't sure how much more she could take, before she fell into stasis.

The figure moved in front of her cell, the blue light from the energon bars dancing off the mech's armor. It was Thundercracker and he had a wide grin on his face.

"Please don't," she whispered quietly, trying to shrink away.

His laugh bounced around the walls of the empty brig as the bars disappeared. "Don't worry, it's not going to hurt… much." He smirked reaching out for her.

Starshine tried to struggle away from him, but with her damage leg, it was almost impossible to do.

Thundercracker hauled her up, ignoring the scream of pain that ripped through her vocalizers. He then dragged her through the halls heading for Soundwave's labs, not once caring for her wounded leg.

Starshine tried to ignore the pain, as they walked through the halls, his grip still tight, seemed to be getting tighter.

Her strength was draining faster the more she walked and her warnings were blaring at her. She shut them off, overwriting her systems to direct the flow of energon to the sparkling.

Finally the two came into Soundwave's lab, the mech already there and waiting. Besides him stood Megatron an evil smile on his face, and just behind him a little was Starscream.

Starshine was thrown forwards onto the floor, where she landed in a crumpled heap. The con's laughed around her as her warnings once again went off. Ignoring them she used her hands and pushed herself up, connecting optics with Megatron.

"Your determination to with hold information from me is impressive. However, if you don't start talking soon, we will have to step up the pain." Megatron sneered.

The others laughed as Soundwave picked her up easily and placed her non-to gently on the berth. He then proceeded to place restraints on her hands and still one good leg.

The chains were cutting into her wrists and ankle, Starshine feeling them rub against her circuits.

Soundwave turned away and over to a computer console, typing in a few things on it.

A scream came from her mouth as pain snaked through her systems, using her circuits. It felt like she was being torn apart little by little.

Star thrashed wildly trying to get the pain to stop. The cuffs were cutting into her wrists and ankle, energon slowly dripping from the wounds. It was torture like she had never known and all she could do was think of the sparkling.

* * *

Prowl paced nervously in his office, running through the battle plan in his head over and over again.

There was a 42 percent chance that either Starshine or the sparkling would die, in the rescue mission. That was not a very comforting thought for him what so ever.

He wanted both of them to survive this and if it meant taking their place he would do so. Of course, he would never live to hold his sparkling, or watch it grow up and become a great mech or femme.

Prowl stopped pacing and sat down heavily in his chair, cradling his head in his hands. He wanted them back; he wanted them in his arms right now. Prowl wanted that sense of closer that they were safe and sound at the autobot base.

"Prowl."

He looked up at the sound of his name and saw Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Dreamscape and Breakdancer entering the room. "What can I do for you four?" he asked, not bothering to hide his pain from them. He trusted them enough to not hide anything from them.

Sunstreaker stepped forward. "We have some information that could prove Stormbreaker to be a decepticon."

The SIC sat up straighter after listening to the yellow warrior. "Let me see it." He urged. The yellow mech waved his hand and suddenly Mirage the spy appeared next to his side. "You sent Mirage to get the information?" he asked looking at the mech stunned.

"It was the only way we could do it, since Optimus wants proof. Well we got proof." Sideswipe explained.

"All right, let's hear what you have Mirage," he said indicating for the mech to talk.

Mirage leaned against the wall, getting comfortable as he got ready to tell yet again what he had found.

"I had followed Stormbreaker for a few days and was surprised by what I found out." The mech began. "It seems he communicates with Megatron often, especially when he's alone in his quarters, the storage areas."

"Obviously Stormbreaker is doing this for a reason, though what it is he hasn't said. I've also notice that he often hacked into our computers and copied them onto a data chip."

"So far the only thing Megatron seems to be doing is using her to gain more information. It seems Starshine is putting up resistant and refusing to tell them anything."

Mirage reached into his subspace and pulled out a data chip and tossed it to Prowl, who caught it. The tactician placed it in his computer station and pulled it up on his vid screen.

The video that met him was not a pleasant sight as he watched it.

The video showed inside of a room, with Megatron's face, taking up most of it. The con was talking, but Prowl wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. The decepticon leader moved out of the way and he was able to see the whole room at large.

Inside the room were the decepticon's Soundwave and Starscream, standing over what could only be Starshine. She herself was laying down on a berth, strapped tightly to it.

Prowl continued to watch the screen in horror, as the three decepticon's tortured her. His fuel tanks threatened to purge at the sight in front of him and that's exactly what he did.

He lurched to the side feeling all the energon from this morning, leaving through his mouth. The smell hung pungent in the air as he took deep air intakes through his mouth.

A figure kneeled down next to him, it was Dreamscape and she was talking, but he couldn't hear her. His processors were going fast, running through all the scenarios of torture means.

The cons could be doing anything to her, to the sparkling or to them both at the same time.

A dull ache was starting to set in, the room beginning to spin. Loud voices were shouting around him, but he ignored them as his processer locked and hit the floor out cold.

* * *

"Well, he managed to crash his battle computer completely," explained Ratchet pulling away from the offline tactician.

The medic had gotten the hysterical call from Breakdancer and had instantly rushed the SIC's office. The first thing he noticed was the smell of not yet processed energon. The second was Prowl laying on the floor offline, with Dreamscape trying to wake him up.

Ratchet had asked the twins to bring the tactician to his med bay, following behind them as they did so. Now he, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Jazz, Dreamscape, Breakdancer and Optimus Prime were locked inside the bay.

The twins were standing next to each other arms cross next to Dreamscape. Next to her was Breakdancer, Jazz's left arm wrapped tightly around the femme's midsection. Optimus himself was standing next to Prowl's berth, looking down at his second in command.

"How soon before he wakes up?" the semi asked.

Ratchet looked down at Prowl. "I would rather have him in here for a little while longer to make sure he didn't damage anything."

Optimus nodded. "Alright, he should be taken off the duty roster if you'd like."

The medic nodded his head, turning to his work counter. "Sir, he's going to want to go on the rescue mission."

"I know that Sideswipe," Optimus spoke turning to the red warrior. "but until then, he's going to have to remain here in the med bay."

"What about our sister though. We can't just keep sitting her while they are doing that to do. Who knows what else they could be doing to her or the sparkling." Sunstreaker also spoke up.

"Sunstreaker I understand your need to save your sister, but until we know the full details we are to do nothing."

Sunstreaker growled, shrugging off his brother's hand on his arm. "It's because of your decision that we do nothing that my sister is at the con base fighting for her life and the life of her sparkling. Prowl is not handling this well and all we're doing is sitting on our afts."

"Well let me tell you something Prime, I'm and not going to sit here any longer and wait to see if Starshine survives. You got your proof that Stormbreaker is a decepticon and now he is nowhere to be found. So now I am going to go after my sister and I don't care what you say."

With that said the yellow lamborghini walked straight out of the med bay, with Sideswipe right behind him.

"Are you going to go after them Prime?" Ratchet asked turning to his leader.

The autobot leader stood there while the others waited for him to say something. Finally he answered. "No." Instant protest came from them all of which he took in stride.

"PRIME LETTING THEM GO WILL INSTANTLY RESULT IN THEIR DEATH AND DEATH OF STARSHINE'S AS WELL. Ratchet yelled over the others. Obviously he was not happy with the leader's decision.

Optimus raised his hand halting all protest as they each fell silent. "I trust those two enough not to go against my orders. They will do not do anything if it ends with their sister being in more danger."

"Your putting a lot of trust in them Prime," growled Ratchet stepping towards. "These are Sunstreaker and Sideswipe we're talking about. They don't do thing by the rules."

"I understand that Ratchet, but those two know better then most here not to go in alone."

"THEY'RE WARRIORS PRIME, NOT SOME STUPID MINI BOTS. THEY ARE PROGRAMED FOR BATTLE, THEY DON'T FOLLOW ORDERS." Yelled Ratchet getting more and more irritated.

Prime just shook his head. "They will do nothing and if they do they know they will be in trouble." With that said he turned and left the med bay, leaving behind an angry medic and three other concerned autobot's.

"This will not end well," growled Ratchet as he stalked into his office. The other three looked at each other, taking one last look at Prowl before leaving as well.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Well there you go, another chapter down, for everyone. Please review and let me know what you thought!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: **_Truth Be Told_

**Rating: **_M_

**Pairings: **_Prowl/oc, Jazz/oc_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing, that title belong to Hasbro._

_Okay, since I will be gone for the next week, I am posting this chapter up before I go. I'm rating this chapter M, so the first part of this just to let you all know. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Sideswipe watched from the spot on his berth as his brother Sunstreaker paced their quarters. Both of them were very edgy as they thought of ways to get their sister back.

Neither of them was happy with how Optimus Prime was going about the rescue mission. Sure he had accepted the fact that Stormbreaker was a decepticon, but the mech had long disappeared. But, it bothered the twins that they weren't believed until Mirage showed proof.

So now here they were inside their quarters trying to come up with a plan to get their sister.

This is the first time Sunstreaker and Sideswipe would go against their leaders orders. It was worth it though, since the rescue mission wasn't happening fast enough.

"Sunny, we'll get her out." Sides spoke.

Sunstreaker stopped his pacing and turned towards him, giving a small sigh. "I know Sides, I just can't help but worry."

Sides patted the berth next to him and instantly Sunstreaker was next to him. The yellow mach laid his head on his twin's shoulders, as a red arm wrapped around his yellow frame.

Bringing up his other hand, Sideswipe rubbed it up and down Sunny's right thigh hoping to sooth the warrior. It worked, feeling the mech relax slightly, but still feeling his worry through their bond.

"I feel like something bad is going to happen." Sunstreaker whispered softly.

Sideswipe hugged him closer. "Shh, don't speak like that, nothing ever happens to us."

Sunstreaker let out a snort sending the red mech into a chuckle. "Okay, that was a bad reference. But serious Sunny, you shouldn't think like that."

The yellow warrior pulled away, but still staying close. "I don't know Sides, I just have this real bad feeling."

Sideswipe frowned not liking the way Sunny was speaking. There were few times that he only spoke this way and even then it was scary.

The first time he spoke this way was when Starshine had told them that she was joining the autobot's. The two brothers had talked about it for a long time, before both agreed and joined them as well.

Sideswipe grabbed his twin helm into each of his hands, making them face each other. "You listen to me Sunstreaker and you listen well," he spoke sternly. He did not like his twin talking this way. "Nothing is going to happen. You and I will go and rescue Starshine and the three of us will get out of there alive."

A growl ripped through the yellow mechs vocalizer as his hands came up and gripped Sides wrists. He yanked his twin's hands away from them. "Don't think me so weak Sideswipe."

The red twins optics narrowed. "I never said you were weak Sunstreaker, but you talking like this is just plain stupid."

"So now you're saying I'm an idiot," snapped Sunny pushing his brother. Sideswipe was not going to let this go, springing forwards and tackling his twin.

The two wrestled on the berth for a little bit, before both fell onto the floor and continued their match.

Finally Sideswipe was able to pin Sunstreaker beneath him, straddling his midsection. His arms pinned the yellow mech's arms above his head, feeling his brother continuing to struggle.

"Stop it Sunny, this is pointless."

"Says you Sides, I want to kill the fragger for everything he's done to us. I want to kill those cons for even laying a finger on my family," the yellow mech snapped, falling limp.

Sides leaned down and kissed his brother hurriedly. His twin responded hungrily, both giving moans wanting to find some kind of relief to the pain and anger they were with holding.

Their touches were fast, running over one another's armor, their system's heating rapidly. Neither one could stop themselves, nor did they want to as overload hit their bodies hard.

* * *

Sideswipe groaned bringing his optics online slowly, blinking a few times to adjust to the bright light. His systems screamed after an intense overload, wanting nothing more then to fall into recharge.

He shifted slightly, making Sunstreaker under him moan. "What happened?" he asked.

Sideswipe rolled off his twin, his arms and legs too weak to support him from standing up. "Overload," he answered back, staring up at the ceiling.

Sunstreaker grabbed his hand and intertwined it with his own. "Thank you, I need that."

Sides chuckled squeezing the black hand. "Trust me, it wasn't my intention. But I am glad you feel better."

"I won't feel better until Starshine is back here and the con's are dead. We are going to go against Optimus orders and get our sister back Sides."

"You're right Sunny, we are going to get her back and nothing is going to happen," he said.

Sunstreaker rolled over covering his brother's body with his own. "I never said anything was going to happen. I just said I had a feeling."

Sideswipe sighed clanging his head against the floor. "What will it take for me to get you to forget this talk. Personally, I don't like you talking like this." Glancing back at Sunny.

A predatory look came over the yellow lamborghini as he leaned down, bringing their lips within centimeters of one another. "I can think of a few things," he whispered earning a moan.

* * *

Prowl felt his systems coming online slowly, his CPU telling him that he crashed his battle computer.

His hand came up and rubbed at his helm, still feeling a dull ache in the back of his processor.

"You've been taken off duty, until I see fit to put you back on." A gruff voice spoke.

Bringing his optics online, the tactician looked to the side and saw Ratchet standing not far away. "What do you mean I'm off duty? I am the second in command and have a lot of work to do."

Ratchet scowled. "Prowl you are not fit at the moment to do anything and have already informed Prime of this. You are off duty until I see fit to put you back on."

Prowl sat up, ignoring his systems screaming at him for sitting up to fast. "You can not do that to me. I am not the one who should be under strict orders. There is a decepticon inside this base and Starshine is being tortured by the con's this very minute."

"Don't you dare talk back to me Prowl," growled the medic taking a step forward. "And for your information, Stormbreaker fled the base when he realized he had been caught. Why is everyone here going glitchy?" the medic threw his hands in the air.

Prowl looked at the medic, tilting his head to the side. "Stormbreaker is gone?"

"Yes, fled as soon as I got you to the med bay. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe have locked themselves inside their quarters, refusing to come out." The medic ranted.

The tactician listen as Ratchet continued on, forming a plan in his mind. The twins were obviously planning something and he was going to make sure he was part of it.

"Am I allowed to go?" he asked breaking the medic from his rant.

Ratchet regarded his for a few kliks. "Yes, but if I so much as see you with a datapad or in your office, I will drag you back here by your tailpipe."

Prowl winced at the medic threat, nodding his head. "Fine you have my word."

Ratchet continued to watch him carefully as Prowl made his way out of the med bay. As soon as the doors closed he turned down a hallway and towards the twins quarters.

He knocked on the door and waited for them to open up. They didn't and he let out a sigh, bring up his hand and typing in the over write code. The door slid open and both mechs jumped apart inside, optics settling on him.

"My apologies for disturbing you both, but I have a request to make." He said. The twins glanced at one another, then back to him. "I want to go with you."

Sideswipe's mouth fell open. "How did you know?" Sunstreaker asked suspiciously.

"You forget Sunstreaker, I've spent more then enough time with you both. I know how you two work and I want to go with you."

"It's to dangerous Prowl," Sideswipe spoke taking a step towards his commander.

Prowl looked at him. "I would do anything to save Starshine. I love her more then anything. I'm tired of waiting while she and the sparkling suffer at the hands of the decepticon's. I'm going to get her back and if you want to come with me, then tell me."

The two looked at one another and nodded their heads, turning back to him. "We're in. What do you want us to do?"

Prowl regarded them carefully inclining his head. "Meet me outside the base in 5 breems, we're going to rescue Starshine."

With that the tactician left the room, heading back to his own quarters, not realizing he was being watched.

* * *

Inside his quarters he went through his subspace and brought out his gun. Checking it, he saw that he needed to get more ammo before leaving. Prowl subspaced it again.

"If you're going to go, you might as well take me along as well."

Prowl jumped, turning around spotting Jazz in the doorway, who was leaning casually against.

"How long have you been following me?" he asked the saboteur eyeing him suspiciously.

The silver mech smirked walking further in, the door sliding shut behind him. "Since the med bay, then the twins quarters and now I find ya' checking your gun out. Prime ain't going to like it."

"Jazz, if you go blabbing to Primus, so help I will…"

"Don't worry yourself Prowl, I ain't going to rant you out. But, I do want to go with ya and the twins. Starshine has become a good friend to me and I want to help anyway I can."

"Very well," Prowl sighed. "Meet us outside in 3 breems and we'll head for the decepticon base."

"No problem Prowl," the third in command said disappearing out the door in a flash.

Shaking his head, Prowl also left his quarters heading towards the armory, nodding his head at a few autobot's. Once inside the armory, he grabbed some extra rounds for his gun, before once again leaving.

He made sure to avoid Red Alert's cameras, finally stepping outside and a little ways away from the base.

A figure stepped out of the shadows, Jazz blue visor glowing brightly in the dark night.

"What's he doing here?" Sunstreaker asked glaring at the saboteur.

"I have asked him to come along. We could use him with the rescue, don't argue with me on it."

Sunstreaker growled, but didn't say anything as he started walking off. Sideswipe was right behind him, followed closely by the other two.

They all knew this was dangerous, but they were all willing to go through with it, if it meant bring Starshine and the sparkling back safely.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Okay, hope you all enjoy this chapter, leave reviews and I shall get back to them when I return from my spring break._


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: **_Truth Be Told_

**Rating: **_T_

**Pairings: **_Prowl/oc, Jazz/oc, Bluestreak/oc_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing that belongs to Hasbro._

_Realized I hadn't update this one in a while and finally got around to doing so. After this chapter, there is only 2 more chapters. Hope you enjoy!  
_

* * *

The four mechs had been walking through the dark night for a good four hours now. It was now nearing the morning hours and the sun was just starting to peak over the horizon.

Prowl paused in his steps and looked out towards the rising sun, watching the colors dance over the sky. It was a magnificent sight to behold for sure, but he would rather be enjoying this day with Starshine.

He felt a nudge on his side, turning to find the other three looking at him concerned.

"You alright Prowl?" asked Jazz, the one who had nudged him.

The tactician turned away from them and back to the sunrise. "I'm fine, just thinking. Come; let's continue before the whole base catches up to us. No doubt they'll learn of our escape."

With that he began walking once again, taking the lead of rescue party. The others looked at one another before hurrying to catch with him.

Again the four had been walking for a while, when the sound of jet engines sounded overhead.

"Hide," hissed Jazz as the four dove for the trees. There they squatted down, listening, as the jet sounds got closer and closer.

Instantly the sound cut and they heard the sequence of gears changing. Footsteps sounded softly on the ground, coming closer to the four autobot's hiding spot.

The steps came to a stop just in front of the tree line all four mech's tense as they waited.

"Jazz, I know you're in there." Came a soft whisper.

"Breakdancer," gasped the saboteur. Before the other three could stop him, he bounded out of his hiding spot.

Prowl, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe followed, guns in hand as they broke through the tree line. Sure enough there standing on the other side was Breakdancer. But what was even more astonishing was that Dreamscape and Bluestreak was with them.

"What are you three doing here?" asked Prowl stopping next to Jazz, who had his arm wrapped tightly around Breakdancer.

Dreamscape turned towards him. "Isn't it obvious, we're going after Stormbreaker. Apparently, you are doing the same thing."

"None of you should be here, it's too dangerous."

"Awe Prowl, let them come. Besides we could use the help," Jazz said.

The tactician sighed. "Fine, let's get going, there is still a long way to go."

So yet again they all set out, Jazz and Breakdancer walking side by side. Bluestreak and Dreamscape were walking side by side, leaving the other three to themselves.

Prowl could hear the others talking around him, leaving him alone to his own thoughts. He knew all of them were going to be in trouble when they returned to the base, but he was willing to take the punishment.

Sometime later the seven of them came to the decepticon base, all crouched down to avoid being seen.

"What's the battle plan Prowl?" asked Jazz turning towards the tactician.

"We should just storm the base," growled Sunstreaker with a nod from his twin.

"No," spoke Prowl. "There's a 15 percent probability non of us will come out alive."

"So what do you purpose we do?" Dreamscape asked.

The second in command didn't say anything as he ran through possible battle plans. None of them had a high chance of all of them surviving the up and coming battle.

He turned and looked at each of those who had come with him. The twins were known for their strength, Jazz for his sneakiness. Bluestreak was a sharp gunner, while the two femmes were deadly when they needed to be.

Some how he wished that they had a few other autobot's with them like Mirage, Hound and the Dinobots. They could really benefit with the Dinobots there.

Shaking his head, Prowl looked back at the base, just in time to see a few decepticon's coming out of the base. They were Thundercracker and Skywarp, both looking around with grins on their faces.

"We know you're there autobot's, we saw you coming on our camera's. If you're here to rescue the femme, you're to late. She didn't survive the last torture we gave. But you can have her dead body for burial."

The two seekers laughed not realizing the danger they were putting themselves into.

"They have gone too far." Hissed Sunstreaker, gun held tightly in his grip.

Before any of them could stop the warrior, he stood up and ran at the cons, not bothering to duck the gunshots at him. They watched as he plowed into the two seekers, taking them both down at once.

After that it was pure chaos as more decepticon's came out, leaving the other six autobot's to meet them head on. More cons were starting to come out of their base, forcing the autobots backwards.

Prowl was busy fighting Mixmaster, when a shot straight to the constructicons shoulder sent him backwards. He turned around and saw that Optimus Prime and the other autobot's pulling up.

"Autobot's fall back," Prime called to the seven.

Instantly five of them did so, but Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were tearing into as many cons as they could. Energon covered both their hands and places over their armor.

"SUNSTREAKER, SIDESWIPE, LET'S GO." He shouted at the twins.

Sideswipe turned his head towards the tactician, gave a small shake of his head and proceeded to tear into the insecticon.

"SOLDIERS, GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOT." Prime shouted at the two.

The twins continued to ignore their commander as they tore into more decepticon's. But just as suddenly they stopped, frozen in place with murderous looks on their faces.

Prowl followed their line of sight and was meet with a gruesome one, just standing beside the leader of the decepticon's.

Stormbreaker, the traitorous autobot stood grinning madly, with his gun pointed at Starshine's head.

It was the sight of her that made it hard for any bot to hold in their fuel tanks. She was literally a mangled mess, her armor so badly damaged Starshine looked almost unrecognizable.

One of her wings was now torn completely off her back, her leg completely done below her knee. Energon leaked slowly down from a wound in her neck.

Stormbreaker was holding her up with his other arm, but it was held over her spark chamber, a nasty grin on his face. "Autobot's surrender, or I'll crush her and the sparklings spark with my hand."

Megatron next to him started laughing. "I believe Prime, that you follow or commands and maybe, we'll hand he over to you alive."

All autobot's looked to their leader, who had a calm expression on his face. "Throw down your weapons," he ordered.

One by one the autobot's did so, the decepticon's smirking at how easy it was. "Prime you're going soft," Megatron laughed when the last of the weapons was thrown down.

"I've held up my end of the bargain Megatron, now it's your turn," Prime spoke.

Megatron turn to look at Stormbreaker who inclined his head. The black mech just sneers, roughly throwing Starshine onto the ground. The femme let out a small whimper, her left arm twitching a little.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe moved to take a step forwards, but several pair of guns were pointed at them and Star. They both stopped where they were, glaring at all the cons within their sights.

Everyone stood stock still daring each side to make the first move towards the wounded femme. The twins stood closest to their sister, while Prowl wasn't that far behind them.

Prowl's gaze was locked dead on Starshine, as her left hand continued to twitch, letting him know she was still alive.

It was then that several things happened at once. First a large explosion came from behind the autobot line. All attention went to that location to see what the explosion was about.

The second thing that accord was that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe dove straight at Stormbreaker. The mech had just enough time to duck the red mech, but was unlucky with the yellow.

Sunstreaker tackled him to the ground and began pounding the slag out of the decepticon. Sideswipe in the meanwhile was using his body to shield Starshine, taking a few shots directly to his armor.

After that the battle started up again as the autobot and decepticon's started going at it.

It was a gruesome fight as the two sides tore into one another. No Cybertronian was coming away without some kind of injury. Both medics on both sides were working hard to repair their teammates.

Ratchet could be heard cursing up a storm, using both Cybertronian and human curses. Already there had been one autobot who was badly hurt to which he worked on. Red Alert and Wheeljack were working on those who were minor and not life threatening.

Those who were repaired quickly jumped back into the fight, intent on repaying the cons back.

This battle could be known as one for the ages, by how fierce the fighting was.

Prowl at the moment was fighting with Soundwave, who was putting up as much of a fight as the tactician was himself. There guns lay forgotten on the ground as they fought hand and hand. Fists flew; punches were blocked, some hurting more then the last.

The tactician could feel his energy wavering, but he be damned if he lost this fight first.

Luck seemed to be on his side, because a stray gun shot hit the communications mech in the back. The mech didn't so much as say a word as he fell to the ground, Prowl giving him a swift kick in the head.

Satisfied that the con wasn't moving he looked around and spotted the twins not to far away. Sunstreaker and Stormbreaker were still going at it, while Sideswipe still protected Starshine.

Making his way over, Prowl knelt down next to the red twin, who turned and acknowledge him slightly. Both turned to watch Sunstreaker, who had just landed a precise punch on the con.

Stormbreaker fell to the ground clutching his jaw, while a nasty sneer decorated his lips. "You'll pay for that fragger," spat the mech.

"And you'll pay for ever laying a finger upon my sister," snarled Sunstreaker, bringing up his gun.

It was aimed straight at Stormbreaker's spark chamber; the mech had a fearful look in his optics.

That was when everything went south. A shot rang out and a shocked look came over the con's face. It was slowly replaced by a look of achievement and a nasty grin came on his face.

Prowl wasn't sure what had happened, but one minute Sunstreaker was standing and the next Sideswipe was right next to him.

The yellow warrior fell backwards into the arms of his twin; he caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Sunny, please get up," Sides called out. "RATCHET, SUNNY'S BEEN HIT." The red mech yelled out desperately.

"_I'm on my way_," the medic replied back over the com link.

A laugh near by gained the attention of the three, each looking to see Stormbreaker up and holding his own gun. A glint of evil shone in his optics as the barrel of his gun was aimed straight at the twins.

"So you thought you could come here and take back what has always been mine. Starshine belongs to me, none of you can take that from me."

"YOU'RE WRONG." Prowl shouted standing up.

Stormbreaker's gaze turned towards him. "Am I? So you're the one whose sparkling resides in her chamber. I must say she made a poor excuse at getting someone who is so stuck up. She deserves someone better and I can tell you right now, that that ain't you."

"Stormbreaker, Prowl is 100 times more mech then you'll ever be," Sideswipe hissed.

The black con's gaze narrowed. "Is that so, well why not prove it? You and me a fight to the death, winner gets to keep the femme."

Prowl's own optics narrowed as he took one step forward. "I accept and she is not just a femme she is my sparkmate."

Stormbreaker smirked as he tossed his gun to the side; the two mech's squaring off against each other.

"_Prowl,_" a voice rasped over his com link. The tactician glanced over to the twins, who were watching him closely. His optics locked onto Sunstreaker, who looked to be struggling to stay online. _"Kill the fragger, so he no longer bothers any of us."_

Prowl inclined his head, drawing his doorwings up high as he faced back towards the con. "Let's finish this Stormbreaker," he growled bringing up his fist.

Stormbreaker grinned bringing up his own fists. The two stood that way for a few seconds, before the con moved throwing the first punch. Prowl instantly ducked it and the second one that followed.

However, he wasn't able to block the kick that hit his knee, making him drop to the ground.

"This is too easy," the con laughed.

Prowl used the small opening, to bring up his other foot and kick the con backwards. It worked as Stormbreaker stumbled backwards, but quickly regaining his footing.

He sneered and then launched himself at the SIC with a loud roar, tackling him to the floor. The two tumbled against one another, landing punch and kicks at each other. They wanted to do as much damaged to each other, to prove they were worthy of winning Starshine's spark.

Prowl however, was not going to give the satisfaction of giving up and letting the sick mech get to her. He was willing to do anything for her now.

He landed a hard punch to the con's midsection, feeling the mech roll off of him. Prowl quickly followed barely hearing Ratchet in the background calling First Aid over for assistance.

Stormbreaker seemed to have heard and a evil grin came over his ugly face. "Looks like your precious warriors are dyeing."

Prowl paused long enough to look at the yellow and red mech.

Ratchet was hovered over Sunstreaker, working quickly to stabilize him. Sideswipe was lying next to him and seemed to be having trouble staying online himself. His blue optics would often go on and off, holding his brothers right hand with his own left.

The second in command reeled back as a punch landed squarely on his jaw. Forgetting about the twins momentarily, he punched the con back stunning Stormbreaker.

"If any of them die," hissed Prowl narrowing his optics in anger. "their deaths will forever haunt your own. This is the last time I or any of the others have to deal with your aft."

With that he brought his hand down and punched it straight through Stormbreaker's spark chamber.

The con had a look of surprise in his optics and then a loud scream filled the battle filled. Everyone stopped and turned, noticing that Prowl held the con's spark within his grasp. They then watched as he crushed it in his hand, the cons body falling still before it started graying, indicating his death.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_So what do you think. Is this the type of thing you wanted to see happen to Stormbreaker. Please leave a review and let me know!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: **_Truth be Told_

**Rating: **_T_

**Pairings: **_Prowl/oc, Jazz/oc, Bluestreak/oc_

**Disclaimer: **_Own nothing, once again that belongs to Hasbro._

_Alright, I have to warn you all that there is character death in this chapter, so prepare yourself with some tissues. I hated to do it, but it was necessary. Sorry in advance._

_

* * *

  
_

A stunned silence had filled the battlefield as everyone looked at the second in command who staggered to his feet. He made his way over to Starshine, kneeling down next to her.

"Decepticon's retreat," Megatron's orders rang through out the area.

The autobot's barely paid attention as the con's left as they watched their second in command start crying. The tears fell onto Starshine's body as he held her gently to him.

"PRIME, I NEED TO GET THE TWINS BACK TO THE BASE, OTHERWISE WE ARE GOING TO LOOSE THEM COMPLETELY." Ratchet yelled, bringing everyone's attention to him.

Optimus attacked immediately. "Right, place them inside of Skyfire and anyone else who is severely injured." Turning to look at Prowl.

Skyfire changed into his big plane mode, as others started loading the twins on board, Ratchet following right behind. Jazz came over and held back his friend as Bumblebee and Ironhide lifted the femme carefully.

Once all the injured were set inside of Skyfire he took off quickly, heading straight back to the autobot base.

The others followed as fast as they could, but none of them could keep up with Prowl. He had put his gas pedal to the floor, pushing his engine to the limit. Jazz was behind him the whole way, though at a distance.

Prowl changed as soon as the base was in view, sprinting the rest of the way and all the way to the med bay. When he got there he ran straight for the doors only to find them locked.

He banged and yelled at them, hoping the medics inside would open them up. But no such luck was coming his way. So instead he sat down against the wall opposite the doors and waited.

The tactician barely acknowledge as Jazz, Breakdancer, Dreamscape and Bluestreak sat next to him. All he wanted right now was news on his mate and the sparkling that resided in her.

It was several hours later before the doors to the med bay opened, Prowl jumping up instantly. Ratchet stepped out, letting the doors close behind him as he faced the others.

There was almost a sadness about the medic, that none of them had seen before on him. Each knew that something horrible had happened, though to who they weren't sure yet.

Ratchet opened his mouth, and then closed it again. He did this a few times, before giving himself a shake of the head and squaring his shoulders.

"We've lost the twins."

* * *

A stunned silence followed that revelation, each mech and femme processing it through over and over again.

Then suddenly the sound of someone crying made everyone look to the two femmes who had tears running down their faces. They, who had known the twins the longest, were distraught by the news. The others would wonder how Starshine would take the news.

Prowl suddenly remembered his mate. "Starshine?" he asked in a feeble voice.

Ratchet looked to him, having been watching the others carefully. "She is stable. I've done all I can in repairing her injuries, the rest is up to her own systems."

"The sparkling?"

"Also stable. Starshine was directing and doing all she could to keep it alive. She managed to direct her energon to keep it feed while there."

"May I see her?" Prowl asked, hoping the medic would say yes.

Ratchet nodded his head. "Yes, but the others will stay here, I can't have her coming online at the moment."

Prowl nodded and swept past the medic into the med bay, wanting to be by Starshine's side. "Prowl." He stopped with one foot in the door and turned back to Ratchet.

"Sideswipe told me to pass along a message before he went." Prowl nodded his head allowing the medic to continue. "They, the twins want you to take care of their sisters and to treat her with respect. If you don't they will slag you when you ever join them. Also, they want you to know that you should stick by her and that she will need you in her time of mourning."

Prowl nodded his head, not bothering to stop the flow of energon tears coming from his optics. It was going to be hard on everyone to come to terms with their deaths.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe would be missed greatly.

* * *

He noticed on the first two berth were the graying bodies of the two warriors, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Sunstreaker's spark chamber was open showing how bad the shot was to him.

Prowl came up next to the two, noticing that they were still holding one another's hand tightly. He placed his own hand over theirs. "I promise you both, I will do everything in my power to make sure no harm comes to her ever. I'm just sorry, we couldn't get to know each other better."

With that he pulled away and headed over to Starshine's berth, who still looked in pretty bad shape.

First Aid who was checking over her vitals stepped away to let him have some alone time. Prowl was grateful to him, as he grabbed Star's hand in his own giving a small squeeze.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you Starshine. You or the sparkling. I feel like I've let you down. You should know though, that Stormbreaker is dead, gone for good."

Slight pressures on his hand made Prowl stop speaking and look at Starshine hopefully. Her optics came online, though they were very, very dim. "Thank…. you," she spoke softly.

He smiled bringing his head down and touching her lips with his own softly. "Your welcome."

"Pr…prowl, I…m sor…ry," she gasped out.

He shook his head back and forth. "No don't be, you did nothing wrong."

"Pr…owl,"

"I'm here," squeezing her hand.

Just then the monitor next to her started going off and he was shoved roughly aside. "Get out of the way," growled Ratchet who immediately started scanning her.

Prowl watched as the medics face fell. "We need to get that sparkling out of her now, otherwise we'll lose them both. FIRST AID, GET THE PROTOFORM BODY OVER HERE NOW. WHEELJACK TO THE MED BAY INSTANTLY."

"What can I do?" the SIC asked.

Ratchet barely glanced at him and notices something off about the black and white mech. Before he had time to ponder over it, Prowl crashed to the ground offline.

The medic shook his head and went back to Starshine, as the other two mechs came over and helped him out.

* * *

"… the sparkling is draining to much of Starshine's energy."

"… this is not possible."

"… we're going to lose her."

"… we've managed to stabilize all three."

* * *

Broken bits of conversation came through Prowl foggy processor. He could feel the small ache that had come to him when his CPU crashed. He groaned and brought up a hand to his helm, rubbing it back and forth.

"How do you feel?" a voice asked, one he recognized as Ratchet's.

Brining his optics online he saw the white of the med bay, before looking to his left and spotting the medic.

"What happened?" he asked sitting up slowly.

The medic frowned. "Well it seems you were so depleted of energon, that your systems crashed down. The battle took a lot out of you, along with the injuries you had sustained."

Prowl nodded, only then realizing the real reason why he was in the med bay. "Where's Starshine? What happened to her?"

The medic placed a hand on his shoulder to calm the tactician down. "Easy, I don't you to crash on me again. Starshine is fine, she is going to pull through safely."

"The sparkling?"

At this the medic shifted uneasily and Prowl felt dread flood through his body. "It's not…" he couldn't finish the thought. Ratchet shook his head and the SIC relaxed slightly. "What happened then?"

"First Aid, Wheeljack and I were able to get the sparkling out safely, however…" he trailed leaving Prowl a little frustrated. "you have two sparklings now."

Prowl reeled back as if this was some kind of joke. "You should not joke about things like this Ratchet."

"I'm not joking, Starshine was carrying twins Prowl."

"Impossible, even you said that she had only one spark within her."

"So did I," the medic laughed uncertainly. "but it seems that the one sparkling was masking the other one. That's why I didn't pick up on the second one until, we were transferring the first into a protoform."

Prowl just sat there stunned taking in the information that the medic just told them. "Does Starshine know of this?"

"No, she hasn't come online yet."

"Can I see them?" he asked standing up.

"You'll find them with Jazz and Breakdancer. They've agreed to care for them both until you and Starshine were out of the med bay."

Prowl swiftly left the med bay and headed in the direction of Jazz's quarters, know the two would likely be there. He knocked on the door and waited for it to open.

It did and Breakdancer stood on the other side a big smile coming over her face. "Prowl it's good to see you out of the med bay," she spoke softly. "I suppose you've heard the news."

He nodded his head as she stepped aside and allowed him to come in. Prowl stopped after the first step, optics locked on the sight that greeted him. For there on the saboteurs berth were two small protoform's, recharging soundly next to one another.

He could not believe that those two were actually his creations, making his way over to the berth. Kneeling down next to it, he brought up one hand and carefully touch the two.

As if sensing that he was there, the two brought their optics online and looked at him carefully.

Prowl felt something in his spark and he softly reached out towards it. He then felt the sparklings reach out towards him simultaneously.

It was in that moment that Prowl knew, that everything was going to be alright and that he and Starshine would be tighter then before.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Just so you all know, I will be hiding from you all because I fear from all the yelling that will be in the reviews._


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: **_Truth Be Told_

**Rating: **_T_

**Pairings: **_Prowl/oc, Jazz/oc, Bluestreak/oc_

** Disclaimer: **_I own nothing, that title belongs to Hasbro._

_I have finally gotten around to posting up the last chapter for this story. I know a lot of you were upset by the last chapter and how it turned out. But hopefully this one will make up for it._

* * *

"DADDY, DADDY," two little voices shouted as they ran into the office.

Prowl looked up from his datapads on his desk, in time to see two streaks run into the room. Pushing his chair back, he smiled as his two little creations clung tightly onto his legs.

Reaching down he picked them both up and placed both mech's in his lap. They giggled as each hugged him, to which he returned.

"How are my two young ones?" he asked when he pulled away.

Each giggled. "Daddy, can we have an energon goodie?" one of them asked. Both adopted puppy dog looks, hoping to push Prowl into giving them one.

"Absolutely not," came a new voice. The three looked up and spotted Starshine, Prowl's bondmate and their creations mother in the doorway. Her arms were crossed as she leaned against the wall. "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe you two have already had three goodies today."

Prowl looked down at his twins. "Is this true you two?" he asked in a calm voice.

Both looked sheepish, nodding their heads sadly. "Yeah, Jazz gave us them," Sideswipe spoke.

The tactician groaned, he was going to have a word with the saboteur about giving his kids goodies. Those two were always hyper when they had a lot of the treats, driving their parents and the rest of the base insane.

It was true that the two younglings had somehow inherited Starshine's brother's attitudes perfectly. The younglings were named after the two warriors who had died on the battlefield, something that shocked them all.

Ratchet had done his best to save them, but in the end the damage done to Sunstreaker was beyond repair. Sideswipe followed soon after, due to their connection and bond with the spark.

The autobot's had mourned their death, none more so then Starshine. She was so devastated when she came online, that it took time for her to recover fully. Only when she was told that she had had a set of twins, did Starshine bounce back.

Her and Prowl had decided to name them after her brothers, for their honor and memory. Plus, her brothers would have been proud that she had a set of twins.

As much as they were a blessing to have on the base, they were also a hand full. Both younglings were taking after the older ones, everything from the pranking to picking fights at random.

Prowl smiled at the thought of his two little creations causing havoc within the autobot base. It was too quiet without the other two there anymore. "Shall we head to our quarters and get you two cleaned up then?" he asked.

They both nodded, waiting for him to place them on the floor. As soon as they were down, the twins took off, laughing on the way out.

Prowl stood and made his way over to his beloved bondmate, kissing her swiftly on the lips. He then wrapped his arm around her middle as the pair of them walked out of his office.

"So, what was the news about Breakdancer?" he asked as they walked through the halls.

Starshine smiled. "She and Jazz are going to be parents."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah, I can tell that they had wanted one so badly."

Prowl laughed. "Yes, but Breakdancer is going to have to teach Jazz not to give their creation to many goodies."

To this they both laughed, enjoying their tease about the saboteur. Turning down a hallway Starshine stopped causing him to stop as well. "What's a matter?" he asked concerned.

Star only smiled bringing her hands up and cupping his face. She then leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss, one that left him rather heated. "Breakdancer and Jazz aren't the only ones welcoming a new sparkling." She spoke softly.

It took a minute to process that through his lustful state. "Bluestreak and Dreamscape are expecting?" he asked dumbfounded.

She laughed shaking her head. "No silly, we are expecting again."

CRASH

Starshine huffed as her bondmate fell to the floor loudly. "Oh sure, you crash for this one, but you didn't do it the first time." She grumbled placing her hands on her hips.

"Mommy?" asked Sideswipe as they came up next to her. Both him and his twin were looking at their father. "What happened to daddy?"

She smiled at them both bending down and picking one up in each arm. "Daddy went to sleep sweetie. Why don't we go get Ratchet and see if he can wake daddy up?"

They both nodded their heads as Starshine walked in the direction of the med bay, hoping the medic was up to fixing her bondmate.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
